


Re: Soulmarks

by Moxibustion (RyuuzaKochou)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Capes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Celebrities, Celebrity Jason Todd, Chatting & Messaging, Day Four: Free Day!, Epistolary, F/F, Gen, Getting What You Need, Jason Todd is So Done, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2020, Love In The 24-Hour News Cycle, M/M, Nurse Tim Drake, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spoilers: It Doesn't Work, Sweet, The Batfam Tries To Be Helpful, Tim Drake Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuzaKochou/pseuds/Moxibustion
Summary: JASON TODD - EXPOSED!!By Vicky Vale (@vickyvalegazette)BREAKING NEWS - Oscar-winning screenwriter, actor and all-around heartthrob Jason Todd has had his Soulmark exposed to the public in a wild escapade at the Gotham International Airport today upon his return from shooting his latest project.Who is the lucky person with the matching mark? Who will color in the black shapes in Jason Todd’s Soulmark and Bloom with one of the hottest celebrities on the planet?We will report on this as it develops! Stay tuned to the feed!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 176
Kudos: 481
Collections: JayTim Week 2021





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Nice to Finally Tweet You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834075) by [Pendragons Dragonlord (PseudoAuthor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoAuthor/pseuds/Pendragons%20Dragonlord). 



> JayTim Week: Day Four! The Free Round. I have chosen.... drum roll.... Soulmates!
> 
> I admit, I've been looking forward to this one. I've had this percolating in my head for a while and it was nice to finally put fingertips to keyboard, although the actual experience of writing it was a brain melter. Enjoy this one folks, because I don't ever want to do another epistolary fic EVER again. Holy cow, those are hard to write!
> 
> I admit, the entire scenario that forms the basis for this story - Big Name Celebrity soul-matched with camera shy Ordinary Person - was certainly not my idea. It owes quite a bit of it's DNA to [Pendragons Dragonlord's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoAuthor/pseuds/Pendragons%20Dragonlord) Merlin fic It's Nice To Finally Tweet You (see Inspired By). There was also a Teen Wolf Derek/Stiles fic I remember that had a similar premise, though I'm darned if I can remember the title or author. So, totally not my idea, I'm just shoving Jason and Tim through the lens of it.
> 
> All Thanks And Praise to my Betas: [Silverwhittlingknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwhittlingknife/pseuds/silverwhittlingknife), Rei Fukai, Queenie Punk and Oceans(he) on the [Capes & Coffee Discord Server](https://discord.gg/bGhpCDn). You guys were awesome and so helpful in spotting a bunch of errors, thank you.
> 
> Day Four: Free Day - Soulmates

#### Post it Notes: Brown/Cain/Drake Houseshare

_> > Steph, remember to pick up the boxes from the post office. We’re on_ _for feeding the kids Wednesdays now_

  * _TD_



_ >>> Boxes done. Are you on shift or off shift Mon? Roster is getting weird. Also, I put the new lock on the door. We are 100% secure :) _

  * _Steph :)_



_ >> We really aren’t. _

  * _C_



#### Message Board - Gotham General ER

Re: Soulmate Protocols

  * Once again we ask staff to remember there are legal and ethical dimensions involved in treating soulmates in the ER, to whit: legally a soulmate has medical proxy unless incapacitated. This occurs at the moment of a verified Bloom and must be adhered to unless circumstances are dire. We don’t need a repeat of last month’s Barrington/Dover Incident when Bloom occurred in the ER and the patient’s parents had the patient’s soulmate ejected from the consultancy. Legally, we had no right to enforce that and I want to make it crystal clear that the only reason we didn’t get the pants sued off of us is because some staff members, fully up to date on Soul protocols, managed to consult with the legal medical proxy privately and didn’t involve the parents at all. I know it’s rough in the ER, folks, it’s hard to establish order, but we have to watch our legal Ps & Qs here. Soulmate Medical Proxy is as embedded as it can be and we all have to abide by it. Refresher courses will be running this year, attendance is mandatory.



Regards, Crystal Brown, Hospital Administrator

_ >> Shout out to Drake for taking the initiative! Thanks honey! _

_ >> Wanna bet the only reason we’re not being sued is cause the soulmate got his moxie up and sued the parents instead? _

_ >> No bet. Those guys were assholes. _

####  **Sierra Leon (@sierraleonofficial)**

Check out my latest interview for Gotham E! with the hottest up-and-coming leading man, Jason Todd, as he talks life, love, family and his ever-changing career trajectory bit.ly3467\\.9fy

>> **SPYYYYDER @spyderspicer**

OMG OMG OMG HE’S SUCH AN AMAZING PERSON!!!!!

>> **Opera Cat @operacat**

Honestly, he’s such an underrated performer. He’s so much better in person on stage than those schlocky #hollywood projects he keeps getting

>>> **Mischa Tabor @mischat** Replying to **@operacat**

#Hood is schlocky? It won four Oscars! And he and his business partner nabbed the Best Writing prize! What movies are you watching??

>> **Davy @davyjoneslockup**

this guys a total hak i mean what go grls even see in him accept $$$$

>>> **Not Today Satan (Friday is Better) @ohshowme** Replying To **@davyjoneslockup**

  1. He can, apparently, spell. 
  2. Make an appointment with your ophthalmologist (that’s an eye doctor, fyi) as soon as you can, honey



>> **Newtown Girl!! @newtowngrl19**

Do you think he’ll talk about his soulmark? People have been speculating since @flyinggrayson Bloomed and got taken off the market

>>> **Justice For Breeonna @motowncrunch** Replying to: **@newtowngrl19**

hey @newtowngrl19 do you mind? I’m still in mourning. ToT

#### Outlaws Inc Group Chat

**The Dumb One:**

Hey, Jay, you up? So, good news! The primaries are good on Musketeer so we can wrap the 1st unit early

**The Handsome One:**

If you’re opening that peppy then the shit has hit the plane engine. What’s going on?

**The Dumb One:**

Okay, so, some asshole tried to get a look at your demon brat of a brother's soulmark with a camera.

**The Handsome One:**

Poor bastard. I hope he has dental. I take it B’s in one of his control-freak cycles, then?

**The Dumb One:**

How’d you know?

**The Handsome One:**

Because I know the fucker, Roy, because I know the fucker. What’s the damage?

**The Dumb One:**

We’ve been ‘politely requested’ by the studio execs to hire bodyguards

**The Handsome One:**

WTF? WTAF? We’re both ex military! I was a fucking covert ops combat specialist and you’re a fucking sniper! Do those dickheads think we can’t protect ourselves now that we do shit in the entertainment industry?

**The Dumb One:**

Honestly, I think they’re worried that we can. No matter how personally satisfying it would be, we can’t smash a paparazzi’s face in with their own camera. Assault laws, etc.

**The Handsome One:**

No shit. When the fuck have I lost control in front of the press, huh? Have those fuckers name a single fucking incident. The last time I lost my shit in a public forum I was twelve years old, fresh off the streets and, in my defense, Madam Von Tuttle’s dress did look like somebody had skinned a turtle and dipped it in cat vomit. Plus, she was a racist old bitch to the point where no one actually disagreed with me!

**The Dumb One:**

Hey, I haven’t got to the best bit yet. Ollie somehow got wind of it and has decided to be his version of helpful. We’ll have his handpicked squad waiting for us at Vaclav

**The Handsome One:**

....

Kill me the fuck now. Ollie is a fucking cheapskate. You know we’re gonna end up with a bunch of assholes who washed out of basic.

**The Dumb One:**

Look, all they have to do is get us from gates to the plane, and then from the plane to the car service. Then you can hang with me’n Kori until B calms the fuck down again. They can’t possibly screw that up.

####  **The Drake @dragonnurse**

@gothamgeneral @gothamhealthcare @gothamnursesunion Just a reminder to everyone, we always need volunteers for Junkyard School as well as donations. It’s a couple of hours a week and an infinite good for the community.

The Drake @dragonnurse Retweeted 

**Stephanie Brown @spoilersteph**

_The Junkyard School is still looking for donations folks! This informal learning environment is run by the community and is a free service for runaways, street kids, immigrants and anyone else who wishes to learn and needs a safe space to do so. Click the link to find out more about what we do!_

#### Gotham General ER Nurses Roster - Week 45

Shift

| 

Mor

| 

Even

| 

Night  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Teams

| 

1

| 

2

| 

3  
  
Senior Lead.

| 

Cheng-Larabee

| 

Lutz-Kelly

| 

Drake   
  
Nurse Practitioners: T. Drake, D. Filou-Langer, M. Conception, find them if you can’t find a doctor

** Any volunteers to work over the holiday break see Head Nurse C. Brown

\-- Remember, your co-workers will appreciate you for it!!

(EDIT: Drake, above does not apply to you. You are not allowed to volunteer AGAIN)

Note: Remember, we’re having the big charity scavenger hunt for the kids on the 23rd, barring any disasters. Bring in your decorations by the 16th so we can hang them in good time! Also, we’re always looking for interesting prizes for the raffles. Ask your friends and family if they have anything they’d like to give for a good cause!

  
  


####  **From: ccain@birdsofpreysecurity.com**

**To: s.brown@gothamgeneral.com; t.drake@gothamgeneral.com**

Subject: CONFIDENTIAL

Do not spread this around, but Babs told me to warn you that Birds Of Prey got hired to do security for the hospital scavenger hunt. The whole team will be there unless they’ve got other assignments. Be prepared, she might mean it’ll be a media circus. I think they’ve gotten some big celebrity names this year. 

**From: s.brown@gothamgeneral.com;**

**To: ccain@birdsofpreysecurity.com; t.drake@gothamgeneral.com**

Subject: RE: CONFIDENTIAL

Cass, I love you, but next time pick a different subject heading. I was getting all hot thinking I was gonna get some FINE nsfw pix of my gorgeous soulmate, not a bleeding edge gossip drop.

But since we’re here DO YOU THINK THEY GOT BRUCE WAYNE AND FAMILY? 

T, do you know?

**From: t.drake@gothamgeneral.com**

**To: s.brown@gothamgeneral.com; ccain@birdsofpreysecurity.com**

Subject RE: RE: CONFIDENTIAL

Hi All,

How would I know?? 

(And also, why the hell would Cass copy me in on intimate photos?? Unlike you, Stephanie Brown, _she_ has class).

**From: s.brown@gothamgeneral.com;**

**To: ccain@birdsofpreysecurity.com; t.drake@gothamgeneral.com**

Subject: I HAVE CLASS!

You used to live next door to them, didn’t you? And I heard the crazy-famous family members will be in town for a while. It’s big news on Gotham E! They’re usually never all in one place like this!

**From: ccain@birdsofpreysecurity.com**

**To: t.drake@gothamgeneral.com; s.brown@gothamgeneral.com**

Subject: I love you but you really don’t

Names are classified. Babs won’t say.

**From: t.drake@gothamgeneral.com**

**To: s.brown@gothamgeneral.com; ccain@birdsofpreysecurity.com**

Subject: RE: I HAVE CLASS!

Steph, again, how would I know?? I lived next to them like a bajillion years ago and ‘next door’ in Bristol is like ‘roughly five miles away’ and also the parental units _hated_ Bruce Wayne. All the paparazzi would trespass on our property line trying to get pictures of the Waynes in the backyard. It was one of the big reasons I ended up liking them so much. I might have, like, met Bruce (maybe Dick too?) once or twice at a gala and yeah, I was a big crazy Wayne Family stan back when I was a preteen (see above: parental unit HATE) but then I became the youngest registered nurse in the Guiness Book of Records and got my ass (happily) disowned. Shit got kinda real and I didn’t have the time to chit-chat with old neighbors. And it’s not like they were personal friends or anything. I don’t think I even met Jason or Damian in person ever.

Honestly, right now I’m working doubles, trying to do my PhD, volunteering at the Junkyard School and trying to organise my two roommates soulmate handfasting ceremony because they’re too lazy to do it themselves (hint, HINT). Who has time for the Waynes? Who has time to eat or sleep, for that matter?

**From: s.brown@gothamgeneral.com;**

**To: ccain@birdsofpreysecurity.com; t.drake@gothamgeneral.com**

Subject: Yeah, that’s fair

You have a point.


	2. Act II

#### Outlaws Inc Group Chat

**The Handsome One:**

What can possibly go WRONG, he says. Roy, you asshole, you fucking jinxed it.

**The Dumb One:**

Not now, I’m on the phone to the lawyers

**The Handsome One:**

BULLSHIT! YOU ARE TEXTING ME ON YOUR DAMN PHONE, ASSHOLE! WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO ABOUT THIS???

#### Voice Mail: Jason Todd

You have (3) new messages

_“Jason, it’s Bruce. I heard about what happened. I’ve fired your security team. Call me when you get this, we’re battening down the PR hatches, we need to strategize.”_

_“Little Wing, it’s me. Look, it could be worse, okay? At least you didn’t Bloom with the crazy asshole lady who ripped your damn shirt off. Call me, and don’t get on your socials. I mean it, Jay.”_

_“Todd, you useless moron! How could you be so incompetent as to let some groupie expose you thus? If this scandal detracts from the press releases for_ The Robin _, I will hunt you down!.... What? Grayson, I don’t care if he’s alright, why wou-!”_

####  **From: tjdrake@gmail.com**

**To: planning@singandcelebrate.com**

**Attach:** StephCass01 

Subject: RE: Brown/Cain Handfasting

Hi Genneda,

We just received the printed invites in the mail and once again we have found errors, as follows:

  1. The second soulmate’s name is Cassandra Cain, not Nan Zhang. I feel that Ms Zhang wouldn’t be particularly impressed to be mistaken for another Asian customer. We certainly weren’t. Cass is biracial and we should not have to explain that. If we do, then I have serious problems with your view of race relations 
  2. They specifically requested to use the word ‘brides’ not ‘spouses’. Yes, you can have two brides at a handfasting
  3. We STILL can’t seem to get in contact with your ceremonial photographer. I’ve sent him fourteen different e-mails, forty-two follow-ups and left a dozen messages on his phone, and the invites are telling people to ‘bring a camera!’?
  4. Their combined Bloom looks _nothing_ like the crest you’ve added to the stationary. Please see attached image. Their combined Bloom is a white jasmine flower with gold edges and dark green vine twined around a purple stave with a Celtic knot head. It is NOT a pink lotus and the stave isn’t dark blue or that pattern.



It’s very hard to believe this is an honest mistake. Quite aside from the fact that the Bloom is literally everywhere across their skin and the coloring is unmistakable even in low light and also the fact you’ve had plenty of meetings with both of them to match paint and ink samples _specifically_ for this, I worked my way through nursing school as a soul mark photographer and, I’m sorry, but even with a cheap camera it’s impossible to get a graphic representation of a soulmark that wrong unless you are trying to or you just don’t care.

You came to us highly recommended but we are seeing a lot of mistakes and no real communication about them. If you cannot get back to me by the end of today with an explanation for all of this, I’m afraid we - that is, the ceremonial partners - will be taking their business elsewhere. 

(And, FYI, if you even think of keeping the deposit, I will publicize your racist and homophobic reactions to my friends on your website. I will also, FYI, include your YouTube videos of your various racist and bigoted screes against former clients which you think you put under a “genius pseudo, oh my god no one will ever know” username that was actually pretty easy to find, honey, to show my receipts. Your clients were quite wealthy and I can’t imagine they’d be very pleased to hear what you think of them. Food for thought.)

I expect to hear from you shortly.

**From: tjdrake@gmail.com**

**To: spoilersteph@gmail.com; casswoosancain@gmail.com**

**Attach: RE: Brown/Cain Handfasting.msg**

Subject: So, I may have just fired your handfasting planners??

Uh… sorry?

**From: spoilersteph@gmail.com**

**To: casswoosancain@gmail.com; tjdrake@gmail.com**

Subject: Re: So, I may have just fired your handfasting planners??

Oh thank FUCK you got rid of those assholes! Who the fuck recommended them anyway? I feel like I need to strip them off my friends list.

You think that asshole will cough up the deposit? It’s a lot of money and we could use it.

**From: casswoosancain@gmail.com**

**To: spoilersteph@gmail.com; tjdrake@gmail.com**

Subject: Re: So, I may have just fired your handfasting planners??

I think she will. She’s not stupid. I told you I had a bad feeling.

**From: tjdrake@gmail.com**

**To: spoilersteph@gmail.com; casswoosancain@gmail.com**

Subject: Re: So, I may have just fired your handfasting planners??

Yes, Cass, you were right as always. I thInk it was the Lutz-Kelly’s? S&C wasn’t their planner but they said some of their Bloomed friends had used them. All traditional, white, male-female pair-ups, no doubt. Honestly? Who the hell can be heteronormative about a Bloom? Not just in this day and age, but, like EVER??

**From: spoilersteph@gmail.com**

**To: casswoosancain@gmail.com; tjdrake@gmail.com**

Subject: Re: So, I may have just fired your handfasting planners??

Who the fuck knows or even cares about that lady’s asshole politics. We’re FREE! Oh, and Cass, honey, your big payday might be off the table. There’s some news on the Wayne front that might mean they’re turning turtle for a while. Maybe. If, you know, they were the celebrity guests and all. I’m still waiting for my break so I can actually look up what the news is, but Jason Todd’s name is trending everywhere. I hope he isn’t a) dead or b) exposed as an asshole. I really liked him in _Hood_.

It might be a while. Our ambulance just got called to an accident on the highway. Might be patients incoming!

**From: tjdrake@gmail.com**

**To: spoilersteph@gmail.com; casswoosancain@gmail.com**

Subject: Re: So, I may have just fired your handfasting planners??

Steph, who cares about the Waynes? You have no wedding planner, no photographer, no caterer and no venue and, like, two months to fix this mess.

Also, roger, I’ll alert intake, you let dispatch know ASAP.

**From: casswoosancain@gmail.com**

**To: spoilersteph@gmail.com; tjdrake@gmail.com**

Subject: Re: So, I may have just fired your handfasting planners??

Stay safe, we can talk more at home. <3

#### JASON TODD - EXPOSED!!

By Vicky Vale (@vickyvalegazette)

BREAKING NEWS - Oscar-winning screenwriter, actor and all-around heartthrob Jason Todd has had his Soulmark exposed to the public in a wild escapade at the Gotham International Airport today upon his return from shooting his latest project. 

Eyewitness accounts are coming in by the droves and we are still investigating. What we know for a fact is that Todd and his entourage had disembarked from the plane and were proceeding through to the exits when they were accosted by fans who had gathered in the main section of the terminal. Details are sketchy as to how they knew the celebrity would be there; there seems to be some indication that a member of his own security team leaked the time of their arrival in an ill-thought-out tweet. 

However it happened, neither the security team nor the TSA staff on duty appeared prepared for such an influx of fans or press. The fans managed to slip past a hastily erected barrier to confront the man himself, which is where the incident occurred.

A few fans were intercepted by the security team. Still more by Jason’s friend and writing partner and director Roy Harper (recently Bloomed with actress/model Kori Anders, see our coverage of the couple). But at least one we know of managed to confront the man himself. As the video shows, she raced towards him and subsequently tripped or fell (not a day to be wearing heels that high!) and Todd was forced to grab her to try to keep her from falling. His act of chivalry was not quite enough, however, and the woman, yet to be identified, grabbed the front of his shirt to try and right herself and ended up sliding to the floor still gripping it, and tore the shirt off him entirely.

This unlucky happenstance exposed Jason’s heretofore unknown soulmark, the location of which had not been published until now due to the Waynes’ strict privacy policy. Photos are here, here, here, and here, and mark analysis is here, here and here. 

Some background information for any readers not aware of the inner workings of the Waynes might be useful here:

As usual for the Waynes, their Marks are kept strictly private. Bruce Wayne Bloomed over twenty years ago and his Soulmate is still completely unknown to the public, with speculations rife with possibilities including actress Diana Prince, producer-director Selina Kyle, journalist Clark Kent and a veritable who's-who of society here and abroad. His children have largely followed his privacy policy, the one outlier being Oscar and Tony Award-winning actor Dick West-Grayson, who recently confirmed a Bloom with Olympic athlete Wally West-Grayson, to both the horror and delight of his many fans.

Jason himself is one of the most private of this insanely private family. A black sheep, he entered the military rather than take his place in the Wayne legacy of thespianism and the entertainment business in general. A relative unknown to the public in his youth and in the shadow of his celebrity siblings and family, he only turned to acting after being medically discharged from service, as a favor to an old friend and former child actor Roy Harper another veteran who was at the time in therapy for well documented substance abuse and had written a script while hospitalized about the demonic effects of addiction and the road to recovery told through the lens of superhero tropes. The critically acclaimed Hood, a gritty indie shot on a shoestring budget and submitted to Sundance ‘on a dare’ became an unexpected sleeper hit, grossing well over a hundred million at the box office and catapulting an unlikely leading man onto the world stage. 

Despite his celebrity bonafides, Jason’s career trajectory tends more towards arthouse than mainstream, but he has shone in a scant handful of big-budget projects he’s been involved in, usually under his adopted father’s studio. Word on the street is Jason is back in town for negotiations with Wayne Studios. They’re looking to make a giant, big budget shared universe based off Bruce Wayne’s seminal work The Batman. It will be a massive cash cow if they can make it fly (not that the Waynes need it!)

We have no idea what this will mean for that project, but we do know what question is now on EVERYBODY’S lips:

Who is the lucky person with the matching mark? Who will color in the black shapes in Jason Todd’s Soulmark and Bloom with one of the hottest celebrities on the planet?

We will report on this as it develops! Stay tuned to the feed!

####  **Messages From: Steph :)))))))**

_ >> T, call me when you get this! _

_ >> WAIT, DON’T CALL! _

_ >> Have you seen the news? _

_ >> jfc, of course not. DON’T WATCH THE NEWS!! _

_ >> I AM NOT FUCKING KIDDING, DRAKE! _

_ >> I’m fine, Cass is fine, the world’s not ending, it’s all fine. DON’T WATCH THE NEWS! _

_ >> idk if we can go to the school tonight _

_ >> I’m calling up reserves. Don’t worry about the school. _

_ >> You’re wearing gloves, right?? _

_ >> FUCKING WEAR GLOVES T, I’M SERIOUS, ALL GLOVES ALL THE TIME!! _

_ >> ok were good mrs ling and mrs donahue and mr sabatotti are going to handle the school tonight. _

_ >> we’re taking the night off, NO FCUKING ARGUMENTS! _

_ >> relax t, everything will be fine! :) _

_ >> dont sweat the food boxes C will drop them off before she picks us up _

_ >> you better not have watched the news! _

_ >> IF I HAVE TO TALK YOU DOWN FROM A PANIC ATTACK I’M GOING TO BE FUCKING MIFFED, DRAKE. _

_ >> EVRYTHNIG IS FINE!!! _

_ >> why am I doing this you’re not even with your phone, jfc _

_ >> straight out the front door and in the car, T, I am not fucking around I will drag you the fuck out of there by your ear _

_ >> see you soon :) _

####  **Messages From: Cass <3**

>> _New job today. We need to talk when we get home._

_ >> Call me if you don’t feel safe. _

####  **Messages To: Steph :))))))) ; Cass <3**

>> I just got out of surgery. WTF is wrong with you two???

#### Outlaws Inc Group Chat

**The Smart One:**

Friend Jason, how are you coping?

**The Handsome One:**

I’m… sorta fine? Like, I’m trained to roll with the punches and shit, but fuck, I can’t pretend this doesn’t suck on a lot of levels. My apartment is under siege, my phone is going off like a firework display and I don’t even want to look at the internet right now, except I am because I got shit else to do.

**The Smart One:**

You need not worry! Hype always blows these things way out of proportion. It may not seem like it now, but it will die down! :) Until then, you are welcome to stay with us!

**The Handsome One:**

I appreciate that, Kori, you have no idea, but you two just Bloomed and I don’t want to bum around here like a big third wheel. 

**The Smart One:**

It is no trouble! We like having you here. Besides, returning to your apartment would not be wise. There are many people looking for you.

**The Handsome One:**

Tell me about it. >|:-|

**The Smart One:**

You must think positively! Maybe this will help you find your One. After all, they’d have never known where to find you, otherwise. You have always kept your mark hidden, you have never gone on a Search. They might have been looking for you all this time. I always wondered why you, such an incurable romantic, never went looking…?

**The Handsome One:**

Didn’t think I’d be much of a prize. Mostly thanks to my asshole dad (the original, not the current slightly-less-asshole dad).

**The Smart One:**

Jason Todd, I assure you (and the internet agrees with me!) that you are most definitely a prize. Maybe this is an omen. Maybe you need to stop hiding for fear of never being loved (plus, you can use this to stick a giant middle finger in your father’s eye, too! (original, not current) Perhaps you can seek them out, finally! They might be eagerly awaiting!

#### Voice Mail - Thomkins Family Health Clinic

_“Hi Doctor Thomkins, it’s Tim Drake. It’s been a while, I know, but could you possibly squeeze me in for a session, like, today? I’m having a little crisis here and I think I might need to renew my anti-anxiety protocols. Can you please call me back. Like urgently. Today. Even if it’s midnight, just call me back, whenever. Okay, I need to hang up and breathe now.”_


	3. Act III

#### Messages: Jason Todd

You have (88463) new messages.

You have (1287643) new texts

Delete all? Y/N

#### From The Brain Of Dick

Hey Jay, if you’re reading this you got your new phone from the courier. We figured out your number had been hacked about the time Gotham E started chatting about your weird obsession with couscous. 

As soon as you’ve got the phone set up, give me a ring; but also, while you’re doing set up, you might want to think about B’s offer to come back and stay at the Manor for a while. I know, I know, it’s something of an indictment against your general adulting abilities and yes, B’s going to be a giant, awkward overprotective control freak but Jay, you’ll have about a hundred hectares and two hundred odd rooms to hide in. B’s not coming out of his creative cave very much at the moment anyway, too busy putting the final touches on his pitch for The Mission (that’s seriously what he’s calling it. What are we, an eighties spy series?)

Wally and I are going to be there. We were planning on it anyway because it’s just easier to have meetings when we’re all in proximity and, fair enough, I give it about three weeks until we’re all at each other's throats. Hopefully we can hold out until after the big charity drive.

Nevertheless, think about it Jay. It’ll be good to actually see you in person. And Alfred misses you.

Love, Big Bird :)

####  **From: t.drake@gothamgeneral.com**

**To: c.brown@gothamgeneral.com**

Subject: Leave?

Hi Crystal,

I know it’s really late notice but could I possibly put in for some time off starting this week? I’m thinking about six months or so?

**From: c.brown@gothamgeneral.com**

**To: t.drake@gothamgeneral.com**

Subject: Re: Leave?

Six MONTHS?? Goodness knows you’ve got enough leave to give payroll the vapors, but six months with no warning? There’s no way in hell we can swing that. The ER would _collapse_.

Seriously, is there anything wrong? I can give you one or two personal days if you need them for a family emergency or anything of that nature. I also wouldn’t be opposed to you taking a temporary transfer out to one of the quieter wards. Don’t get me wrong, I have nothing but respect for your dedication and work ethic and while I had my reservations about putting someone as young as you into the slaughterhouse you’ve never failed to rise to the challenge. However, if you need to step back and take a break from that sort of work, I’d understand that. I’d much rather do that than have you burn out.

Let me know.

**From: t.drake@gothamgeneral.com**

**To: c.brown@gothamgeneral.com**

Subject: Re: Leave?

Crystal,

No, it’s not the work. I love working in the ER. It’s just some stupid thing, it may not even be a problem.

Don’t worry. I’ve got it under control.

####  **Messages From: Tiny Tim**

Okay, so your mom is this massive, warm hearted caring person who’s clearly worried about my mental health, but she can’t get me leave on short notice, even with all the leave time I’ve accrued. :(

**From: Steph :)))))))**

It’s such a burden, being competent and irreplaceable ;) 

**From: Tiny Tim**

What am I supposed to do?! What if somebody sees my mark! My life is going to turn into a bad reality show!

**From: Steph :)))))))**

Look, I just don’t think this is as big a deal as you’re making it. I mean, who’s even going to look?

**From: Tiny Tim**

It’s on my freaking HAND! It’s on the palm of my hand! And I work in a very handsy industry!

**From: Steph :)))))))**

You work in the glove wearing industry!

**From: Tiny Tim**

I HAVE TO KEEP WASHING THEM DON’T I?? Someone is going to see and then my life is over. OMG, the whole reason I ran (screaming) away from the high life is because I couldn’t stand being trotted out like a show pony into the limelight! I hated all those eyes and cameras judging me. Why did it have to be You Know Who?

**From: Steph :)))))))**

Voldemort? ;P

**From: Tiny Tim**

STEPH!

**From: Steph :)))))))**

Sorry, but you are blowing this waaaaay out of proportion. Think about it, how often does anyone actually look at a person’s palm? And even if they did see something, what are the odds they’ll see it clearly enough to identify it?

**From: Tiny Tim**

Are you kidding me? There are pics of it breaking the internet as we speak! The general shape will be subliminally burned into the memories of an entire generation at this rate

**From: Steph :)))))))**

And they STILL won’t be able to identify yours as the inverted version clearly unless you shove it right in their face. So just avoid doing that and you’ll be fine. Honestly, as far as the internet is concerned his soulmate could be anyone, anywhere. They could be in Belarus or something. They’re not looking for you specifically. Did you ever add your mark to one of those mark-matcher apps?

**From: Tiny Tim**

No, never. Parental units thought they were tacky. And they never did a Search for me, either. Parental units weren’t soulmates; male parent never actually found his soulmate and female parent’s soulmate was literally paid off by her family to never get near her. They issued a restraining order and a gag order and probably the threat of violence, knowing FP’s family.

**From: Steph :)))))))**

WTF?? Were they fucking mafia?

**From: Tiny Tim**

No. Just your average privileged, old money white snobs. They either objected to the potential’s gender, or the skin hue; either way ‘arranging matters’ to suit their delicate sensibilities is 100% something they’d do.

**From: Steph :)))))))**

Wow. That explains SO MUCH. 

**From: Tiny Tim**

You have no idea.

**From: Steph :)))))))**

Question, since you kinda shut down on us last night… what do you want to do?

**From: Tiny Tim**

Have this not be happening :(

**From: Steph :)))))))**

Yeah, but given that that’s off the table… what do you WANT to do? And think before you answer because your first response is always smartassery to deflect when you’re feeling vulnerable. Remember, I fucking know you, Drake.

**From: Tiny Tim**

It’s not like my options number in the thousands. I know where he is and he can’t claim the same privilege. I can either contact him or leave it. Assuming the internet lets me do that. What I want is to never get back in the public eye again. Been there, done that, have all the shitty anxiety and self esteem issues to prove it. I don’t want to go back.

**From: Steph :)))))))**

So you want to keep it a secret and, what? Just never let him know? 

**From: Tiny Tim**

I don’t know about that, but it’s true it’d be a lot simpler for me that way.

**From: Steph :)))))))**

A lot safer, you mean. Much less scary emotional risk involved.

**From: Tiny Tim**

What’s that supposed to mean?

**From: Steph :)))))))**

I hate to tell you this, but your life is NOTHING BUT WORK. It’s the ER, or it’s volunteering or it’s research or it’s something else. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out you work like that to keep yourself from the messy, disordered business of living. You fought like a mofo against your parental units to get out there into the wider world and even now you don’t really engage with it at all. It might be time to think about moving outside your comfort zone. The media storm won’t last forever. Are you planning on keeping this to yourself for months? Years? Decades? WHY? He’s for you. Why would you want to miss out on that, unless you’re scared of stopping and feeling? Are you seriously going to tell me you aren’t in the least bit curious?

**From: Tiny Tim**

jfc give me a break, okay? I’ve been hammered since I was in diapers about being excellent, about being a Drake. Tutors, cram schools, extracurriculars, sports. I had to do it all and be the best at everything and then smile while all the empty-souled boot-heel grinding tyrants looked me over like a prize horse, good only for what they could wring out of me and none of them caring that I was dying inside, not even my parents. You think nursing school was a grind? That was a fucking vacation for me, two extra jobs and fourteen hour days notwithstanding. Yes, I fucking work. You’re damn right I fucking work, I have to somehow balance out all the fucking shitty things I watched those assholes do to the desperately poor and victimized while I stood by and did nothing. I have to CARE. Excuse me for not wanting to go back and smile at all those monsters because my soulmate is acceptably rich!

**From: Tiny Tim**

And furthermore, I NEVER said I would be keeping it from him indefinitely. I am NOT MY FUCKING MOTHER. I am not going to stand there and say what I want is the only factor that matters. Yes, I don’t want to step into the viral media mess, but you’re right, it will die down and THEN I will contact him like a sensible and ethical person and we can talk about options. Just because I don’t want a Bloom doesn’t automatically make me some coldhearted mastermind that dictates to someone else what they have a right to know. I didn’t know you thought I was the kind of person who would do that!

**From: Steph :)))))))**

Jesus, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean for it to sound like that.

**From: Steph :)))))))**

T? You there?

#### In Depth Analysis Of Jason Todd’s Soulmark

By Madame Marian Moon

Blessing and felicitations be upon you. I send my joy and love out to the universe, and hope you all do the same.

What an event has happened! As predicted last month, the Rise of Gemini and the Descent of Taurus over the equinox and the swerve of Venus meant a great, cataclysmic event would befall a great man. I wish Jason Todd had contacted me prior so that he could be prepared, but as always, my followers, you can’t force anyone to heed a Warning. Only a select few have even the sensitivity to sense them.

But the Rise of Gemini means the expansion of new knowledge, so we must accept what gifts fate has provided. There is much to be divined from the soulmark, pictured here. First we must discern the portion that is Jason Todd’s: a red bird in full flight, wings outstretched and wreathed in flame. Why, it is nothing more or less than a phoenix in ascent. A symbol of immortality, flying towards the everlasting star! A better metaphor for eternal love you could not imagine. However, fire avatars are very capricious, undisciplined, and sometimes cruel. They’re not for everyone!

Now for his other half; the black markings around the bird - that is where things get interesting. 

The black circles and lines are a constellation style mark. That is quite telling; multiple stars are rare in soulmarks today, though having constellations written on the skin was quite common, once. That speaks to an old-fashioned, romantic sensibility. Star-marked are generally dreamers and languishers, with rich imaginations but poor world-focus. They can be very bright souls though - even if their minds don’t necessarily follow along! 

I meditated a great deal on this and was gifted with a vision. The woman he is searching for is a tall, chestnut haired beauty, with a spicy temper. He will meet her in a restaurant or bar in Gotham at night, somewhere where there’s an open fire. It will, of course, be love at first sight. The vision was very clear and exact for me, but I have been a practicing priestess for many years so my sight is clearer than most.

If you would like to learn the subtle art of soulmark divination, come join me at one of my webinars. Details below!

**@ablurrr** so if I get some chestnut dye….

 **@ tattyb** and a new soulmark lol

 **@ pixdust** So a restaurant or a bar with an open fireplace. @roachelle feel like doing a web search for me?

 **@ JJsavemonger** Dude, who even believes this schlock? Jason Todd, undisciplined? He was in the Kahndaq Foreign Legion! I met those guys in the service. They were in NO WAY dreamy and undisciplined.

 **@ ODGodfrey** as a gay man I can assure you that under certain contexts, Jason Todd is most definitely dreamy

####  **To: Better, Sexier Half**

Help! I think I just stepped on a huge goddamn landmine!

**To: <3<3 **

Do not move your feet.

**To: Better, Sexier Half**

Cass, be serious! I was trying to get a read on our currently panicking-and-not-admitting it friend and nearly got my head bitten clean off. 

**To: <3<3**

Steph, I warned you to let it be for a while. I love you, but sometimes you push too hard and too fast. You forget not everyone is as brave as you.

**To: Better, Sexier Half**

I was just trying to help! I wasn’t expecting a barricade with barbed wire and sharks with lasers attached to their heads!

**To: <3<3**

For you, soulmates were a natural and expected part of life. Interesting but harmless. For some, it is yet another risk of pain. You remember what I was like when we first Bloomed? I very nearly headed for the horizon and never looked back. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to love you; it just took time to believe that it wouldn’t hurt. I expected to get hurt because that’s all love ever did to me.

**To: Better, Sexier Half**

Yeah, well, your parents were complete shitheads.

**To: Better, Sexier Half**

Oh. I see.

#### Voice Mail: Jason Todd

_“Jay, it’s me. Finally worked out everything with the lawyers. They arrested her for privacy and soulbond violations. Yeah, yeah, I know it’s not what you wanted, but dude, this is a precedent you do not want to be a part of setting. Take it from a former child-actor, if there’s no consequences to this then some new-minted teeny bopper who gets their mark exposed is going to be ripped apart by the media and the public. There’s gotta be a line and we gotta show we’re going to defend it, otherwise we won’t have any privacy at all. Oh, and I got your list. Kori’n me will run an op and extract some of your stuff from your place. I’m about to freeclimb your building. Kori’s got the harder job; she’s the distraction. If I don’t plummet to my untimely death, I’ll see you soon.”_

_“Jaylad, it’s Bruce. Thank you for taking me up on my offer. I know staying at the Manor is not what you wanted but it really will be safer this way. I’ve got your schedule ready and have booked in some_ _meetings re: the Mission. Oh, and I’ve hired you a bodyguard. Alfred’s looking forward to seeing you, he’s making shepherds pie. See you soon.”_

_“BEFORE YOU CALL BRUCE IN A FROTHING RAGE just take a minute to breathe, Little Wing. Yes, he’s being his usual officious self and yes he hired you a bodyguard without consulting you and yes he’s already hit the micromanagement coping mechanism extravaganza special but I’m already wearing him down, okay? He’ll apologize once you get here, I promise. I can’t promise he’ll relent on the bodyguard, though; he hasn’t relented on mine yet, the utter control freak. Honestly, the people he’s hired look legit. You remember Babs? She went into private security after the thing happened and her medical discharge came through. She’s making a killing right now. Bruce hired her. Feel better, now? If not, call me BEFORE you call Bruce, ‘kay?”_

_“TODD, you stain on the face of humanity's rear!_ Robin _should be trending right now! The internet is unfathomably obsessed with your incompetence!”_

_“Jaylad, it’s Bruce again. I just want to reiterate: it’s vital you stay off social media for the time being. No announcements or engagement will be useful right now. Oh, and do you have anything to donate to the Gotham General charity drive?”_

####  **Jason Todd @JayTodd**

Hey there folks! This is just a shout out to all the tattooists giving fans my soulmark via express deals. It ain’t my place to tell you how to run your business, but could you maybe cut that shit out? You’re supposed to give customers time to cool off and re-think this. #fakesoulmark

 **On The Toad Again @wyngreen** Replying to **@jaytodd**

what a bunch of morons. How are they planning to fake the bloom I wonder lol

 **Hot Todd @celenelives** Replying to **@jaytodd**

OMG @jaytodd Look, I’ve got your soulmark. PLEASE DM ME!

 **Give Me Freeeeedom (Or coffee) @safetrazr** Replying to **@celenelives @jaytodd**

bitch what did he literally just say???

#### Exclusive Video: Soulmark exposer breaks silence outside the courthouse!

_“…gotten footage from outside the courtroom after the indictment of Ms. Karen Mithers, the woman who two days ago, attacked Jason Todd and inadvertently exposed his soulmark to the public. She has been indicted on assault and property damage charges for her role in the debacle, with some sources indicating there may be soulbond interference charges levied as well. Ms. Mithers read from a prepared statement.”_

_“I would like to state for the record that I am deeply ashamed of my actions on the day in question. I can explain my moment of what can be only called hysterical frenzy, but I cannot excuse it. I have caused family and friends immense embarrassment and inconvenience. I regret that very much, and can only tell them how much I wish_ _I_ _could take it all back. I would also like to take this opportunity to express my deepest and most heartfelt apology to Mr. Todd, whom I admire so much and whose privacy I egregiously violated. I know it in no way makes up for the damage caused, but I hope he knows… I am… so sorry._ ”

####  **The Drake @dragonnurse** Replying to **@GothamGH**

So excited for this! The kids at the Junkyard School banded together to make these guys ^^ to decorate the hospital for the charity drive scavenger hunt. It was hours and hours of work and done with supplies donated 100% by the public!

[IMAGE: A row of life size Nutcracker soldiers, made from cardboard, paper mache and old cloth]

>> **Gotham General Hospital @GothamGH**

Reminder that the Annual Scavenger Hunt is going to be held at the hospital in two weeks! Donate to the prize pool! Enter the online raffle! All proceeds go to children’s charities and childhood disease medical research! Link: bit.ly.42fhr82

>> **JayMe @tildetildetilde** Replying to **@GothamGH**

Is it true the Waynes are going to be there?

#### Outlaws Inc Groupchat

**The Dumb One:**

Success! Got your stuff. I’ll see you tonight.

**The Smart One:**

I still don’t see why I couldn’t just go into the apartment and get his stuff. I have the access key! 

**The Handsome One:**

Now you know why I have him under ‘the dumb one’ in the chat. He misses the bad old days of doing his own stunts. Or maybe spending days up a tree in the service, who the fuck knows?

**The Dumb One:**

Just for that, I’m going to keep all of your trashy romance novels.

**The Smart One:**

Ooooh, do you have Penny Brown’s latest? Can I borrow?

**The Handsome One:**

Yes, I do, and no, you can’t. I’m not done reading it yet.

**The Smart One:**

ToT ToT ToT

**The Dumb One:**

Have you been checking your social feeds? Any contenders for your one and only?

**The Handsome One:**

Dude, who can fucking tell? I’ve had more propositions in the last week than I’ve had hot dinners. Who the fuck can tell if anyone is lying to them over the internet. I’d have to meet them in person. I can read a person when they’re in front of me.

**The Smart One:**

So you ARE looking!

**The Handsome One:**

I admit to nothing

####  _Search History_

Jason Todd’s Soulmark

Jason Todd Soulmate

How to tell if a soulmark is real?

Soulmark and bloom studies

Soulmate rights and ethics

Soulmatching apps

Soulmark and soulmate statistics

Soulmate and soulmark geographical statistics

Privacy laws soulmarks

What is a bloom like?


	4. Act IV

####  **From: Steph :)))))))**

Hey. You still mad at me?

**From: Steph :)))))))**

I get it. I overstepped. I’m sorry. 

**From: Steph :)))))))**

I just want you to be happy, you know? And sometimes it feels like you’re more busy than happy. 

**From: Tiny Tim**

Shtr er sos

**From: Steph :)))))))**

WTF??

**From: Steph :)))))))**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE’S A SHOOTER IN THE ER?

**From: Steph :)))))))**

T FUCKING CALL ME NOW!

**From: Steph :)))))))**

DON’T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING STUPID DRAKE!!

**From: Tiny Tim**

I think I did something stupid, sorry.

#### Attempted Shooting Foiled At Gotham General Hospital

By Laurie Lester

A gun wielding assailant was apprehended just minutes ago in the ER department of Gotham General. 

The gunman has not yet been positively identified and details are scarce as to his motives, but eyewitnesses have described the man as tall, 5’11, caucasian and blond. He entered the ER from the main entrance from what witnesses describe to be a Chevy, which was parked illegally in the ambulance bay. 

Witnesses inside the ER reported that he was carrying a shotgun and we’ve confirmed that he did fire at least one round, after which he was confronted by the hospital staff. The Gazette has obtained exclusive pictures of the confrontation from one of our staff photographers, Jeff Steinway, who was in the ER with a broken ankle and couldn’t evacuate from his position. Steinway has confirmed that the man was supposedly looking for his wife and daughter, in what appears to be a domestic dispute that turned violent. There are also unconfirmed reports that the gunman appeared to be under the influence.

The gunman was, according to Jeff, confronted by an ER nurse, currently unidentified, who successfully managed to get the man’s attention and get close enough to grab the shotgun and wrest it away from the assailant, after which other brave staff and bystanders managed to bring the assailant to the ground and restrain him. Footage of the event will be forthcoming, but we do now have pictures of the initial confrontation between the gunman and the nurse. As you can see, we did not get a view of the gunman’s face due to the angle Jeff was trapped in, but you can see the nurse with his hands raised and the shotgun pointing at him over the gunman’s shoulder. 

No injuries or deaths have been reported as a result of the incident at this time. We will update as this develops.

>> **@forreelz** holy shit will you look at the look on that guys face. The dude is ice cold.

>> **@liloption909** He was really brave! Imagine having to look down that barrel! Some guy mugged me with a blunt knife once I was freaking hysterical for weeks after

>> **@newtowngrrl** uh… I hate to be this person but… is that a soulmark on his palm? Um, I could be wrong here but I zoomed in and well… it looks a bit like Jason Todds only, you know, inverted.

>>>> **@bernbernbern** replying to **@newtowngrrl** HOLY SHIT!

472 Replies 

#### You have (18) Missed calls

**The Dumb One:**

PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE TODD, THIS IS NOT A DRILL

####  **To: Better, Sexier Half:**

So, uh, quick shop talk type question. What’s the best security system we can currently get that’s in our price range?

**From: Better, Sexier Half:**

????

**To: Better, Sexier Half:**

bit.ly_bcfghdf679445 also how fast can you get to the hospital?

**From: Better, Sexier Half**

OMW. Keep him away from windows and common areas. Use restraints if necessary.

**To: Better, Sexier Half**

Easier said than done. The amb is dropping off a GBH at Newtown General, it’s gonna be another hour until I can make it back through traffic to GG. He’s given his statement and is off duty but he’s stuck at the hospital unless he takes a fucking Uber home. Thoughts?

**From: Better, Sexier Half**

Call your mother.

####  _“Paging Nurse Drake. Paging Nurse Drake. Please report to the Admin Office immediately.”_

####  **The Drake @dragonnurse**

_Hey guys! Just a reminder to anyone in a community work program or a social service field, remember to spread the word about the @junkyardschool. We take all ages, child to adult, and offer a range of literacy, numeracy, basic ESL, GEDs and adult general knowledge courses. Word of mouth is our advertising budget, people, so spread the word!_

####  **Teri Lives! @teritown**

OMG OMG OMG, I THINK WE JUST FOUND @jaytodd SOULMATE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, PEOPLE! #jasontoddsoulmate

>> **Hot Todd @jtforeva19** Replying To **@teritown**

give me a break that mark looks nothing like @jaytodd ‘s mrak. Its claerly a deep fake

>>> **Gonna Break Sh*t @kelanng** Replying To **@jtforeva19** **@teritown**

yeah, I can tell by your handle you’re an impartial observer. Give me a break, even at a casual glance it’s damn close!

>>> **Hot Todd @jtforeva19** Replying To **@kelanng** **@teritown**

stfu was I even talking to you???

 **Razen Purgatory @rwillisrazen** Replying To **@teritown**

Does anyone know who this guy is? @toddtracker are you on this?

 **Taylor Unmade @theothertaytay** Replying To **@rwillisrazen @toddtracker** **@teritown**

all of #celebritywatchtwitter is on this. They’ll find him. How many hot ER nurses can there be at #GothamGeneral?

 **Hot Todd @jtforeva19** Replying To **@theothertaytay** **@teritown**

SHUT UP THAT BITCH IS FCUKING FUGLY. THERES NO WYA HE’S JASON’S SOULMATE

 **Gonna Break Sh*t @kelanng** Replying To **@jtforeva19** **@teritown**

Dude, even if it’s NOT #jasontoddsoulmate, it’s pretty clear that you aren’t either! Go out with some dignity!

 **Hot Todd @jtforeva19** Replying To **@kelanng** **@teritown**

STFU BLOCKED!

#### JASON TODD’S SOULMATE DISCOVERED AT SCENE OF A SHOOTING

By Vicky Vale

BREAKING NEWS GOTHAMITES! We think we’ve discovered the whereabouts of Jason Todd’s soulmate! At the scene of a crime, no less!

See pictures captured by the _Gazette’s_ own staff photographer at the scene of an attempted shooting incident at Gotham General . We have analyzed the shots and can confirm with reasonable confidence that the nurse depicted in them definitely bears the famed phoenix-and-constellation combo that has so dominated the new s cycle in the last few weeks. His identity is not yet confirmed, but stay tuned! The _Gazette_ is on the case!

(FYI, the gunman was apprehended by the GPD soon after the incident depicted)

(457 Comments)

> **@twinkletwinkie** Vicky, I’m fascinated by the story but you might need to amend that headline?? It’s not exactly giving a sparking impression of the poor nurse.

> **@31daystochange** Did… did they just sort of imply he WAS the shooter? WTF?

> **@untriedanduntrue** Okay, I admit it was pretty good bait but seriously, that’s just plain shitty reporting @Gothamgazette

> **@jayjayayay** this all just seems like some fake ass publicity stunt. I mean, what are the odds of todds soulmark being exposed and his soulmate being discovered just weeks later? This is a flippin con

>> **@saratee** Replying to **@jayjayayay** I don’t know about JT’s exposure but dude, trust me, that ER thing was no stunt. That ass with the gun was really looking for smth and really fired a real round and the nurse saved our fucking lives! I should know, I was there.

>>> **@vickyvalegazette** Replying to **@saratee** Can you please DM me?

#### Post It Notes - Drake/Cain/Brown Houseshare

  * New House Rules:


  1. DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR IF SOMEONE KNOCKS 
  2. DO NOT OPEN THE CURTAINS FOR ANY REASON
  3. Until the landlord approves the new security system NO WALKING ALONE TO OR FROM ANYWHERE! Fall back and wait at the hospital


  * C



  * Addendum to above


  1. STAY OFF SOCIAL MEDIA! I’M LOOKING AT YOU DRAKE!


  * Steph



#### Glitteringotham.tumblr.com/post/7762589/okay-after-extensive-research-an-all

Okay! After extensive research, an all-nighter and about 17 cups of coffee, this is what me and  worldsgreatestarmchairdetective  have come up with:

  1. The Nurse’s name is Timothy Drake
  2. He’s twenty two
  3. He’s, get this, the youngest nurse ever registered in the united states (he was seventeen at the time)
  4. He’s got some SERIOUS bonafides in the medical field. He might also (unconfirmed) be the youngest Nurse Practitioner in the US, which is like a nurse with extra nursey credentials and powers
  5. He works in the ER - he’s what nightnerdse judged to be a surgical nurse, so he assists and manages emergency surgeries
  6. Yes, he’s one of those Drakes. 
  7. There is some seriously hinky shit going down re: his family. Court documents (whose source I’m not going to name) indicate he sued his parents and got emancipated at seventeen. The actual court filings are under seal, with SERIOUS gag orders all round
  8. He has, apparently, been cut off from the family fortune if his current living situation is for realsies
  9. He has almost no social media presence at all. FB, Tiktok, tumblr, Discord, Twitch all of them come up a blank except for two:


  * An Instagram @dragonnurse which is a long timeline of his forays into amateur photography and not updated very much these days
  * A single twitter @tjdrake which he mostly uses to retweet people he follows and to sound out his volunteer work at...


  1. @thejunkyardschool, which is a local charity run in the Bowery area of Gotham. It’s an informal school where street kids and other people who might need it can come and either keep up with their schooling, learn to read and write, do ESL classes, basic literacy for adults and a bunch of other stuff. It also provides food to it’s students. Website is here and if you want to donate to the effort go here.



And that’s all we have so far on Tim Drake, currently fabled in song and story. Stay tuned for more updates!

9353 Notes

letslegislatehey, uh, look, I’m as fascinated by the apparent defiance of all sensible odds in this whole event, but should you be posting any of this?? The guy’s just a nurse, he’s not some celebrity. 

>> glitteringotham  I didn’t hack, tap, doxx or anything like that. All the stuff I found was publicly available.

>>> whispersournothings  really? REALLY? Your moral argument for painting a huge fucking target on this poor guy’s back and basically condemning him to dealing with the paparazzi gnawing their way through the woodwork is ‘but it’s all there if you just look for it’? Of course it’s all there if you just look for it! Your fucking home address is all there if you look for it! I’m pretty damn sure you wouldn’t be shrugging your shoulders and saying ‘fair’s fair’ if somebody posted it and some scumbag ex was able to find you and hurt you! 

Well, fair’s fair, Timothy Drake had the right to privacy *even when he posted stuff on social media, same as you*. You CAN’T change the fact that he was exposed but you COULD have chosen not to dig into it like some two-bit PI and NOBODY put a gun to your head and told you to post it in a neat little list so all the freaks know where they’re aiming!

When this all turns to shit, I’m gonna reblog your post and squarely point the finger at you and your shitty ethical principles. I’m sorry but ‘it’s all public information’ is a piss poor defense for doing something you damn well know could ruin a life.

#### Voice Mail - Tim Drake

_“Mr Drake, this is William Goldman from Lette, Barden and Goldman Associates. I am calling to advise you your parents have set up a mediation meeting at our office on the 17th. If you could contact my assistant at the earliest opportunity to confirm the date and time, we would appreciate it, thank you.”_

586743 Messages. Delete All Y/N?

####  **From:** **c.brown** **@gothamgeneral.com**

**To: t.drake@gothamgeneral.com**

Subject: Duty Roster

Hi Tim,

I just wanted to give you official notice before the upper management got to you. We’re going to take you off ER rotation and into the Day Medical ward on the fifth floor. I know it’s sudden, but it seems like the best way to deal with this situation without disrupting too much from the running of the hospital

**From: t.drake@gothamgeneral.com**

**To: c.brown@gothamgeneral.com**

Subject: Re: Duty Roster

Crystal, seriously? I haven’t done anything wrong! You can’t take me out of the ER, I’m a trained ER nurse practitioner, how many of those do you think you have??

**From: c.brown@gothamgeneral.com**

**To: t.drake@gothamgeneral.com**

Subject: Re: Duty Roster

Not enough and none as good as you. But be that as it may, fans, press and various curious people are currently flooding our night shift, and getting in the way of us doing our jobs. I have nothing but sympathy for your situation and absolutely agree that it is not your fault, but nevertheless, we have to do something about this.

(And also, I had to go after the Idiots Aloft and talk to them like six-year-olds to make them understand that terminating your contract was the wrong move. What they thought that would solve, god only knows!)

I know it’s a bit of a pain, but I assure you, you’re far too in demand with the ER staff to be stuck in the day wards for long. Just think of it like vacation at work.

I’m sorry, there’s nothing else I can do.

####  **From: Tiny Tim**

So, I am now apparently DEMOTED fml.

**From: Steph :)))))))**

You get why, right? Fans are starting to chase down my fucking ambulance because i’m tangentially connected to you. I can only imagine the kind of asshole looky loos taking over the ER. It’s shit, but it’s only for a while, T

**From: Tiny Tim**

You’re right, it’s shit. I fucking hate every bit of this.

**From: Steph :)))))))**

You don’t hate EVERY bit of it. We share a PC, Drake, and I’ve seen your search history. 

**From: Tiny Tim**

I admit nothing.

####  _Search History_

Jason Todd soulmark

Jason Todd bio

Jason Todd images

Jason Todd images shirtless

Jason Todd images shirtless analysis

What are the limits of photoshop?

Jason Todd on social media

#### Voice Mail - Jason Todd

_“Jaylad, it’s me. I’m already running background checks. We’ll have a full report shortly. After that, we’ll organize a meeting with PR. Call me.”_

_“Little Wing, it’s me. Hooo boy, I think congratulations are in order? What a fucking prize. Call me!_

_“Todd, end this foolish scandal post haste._ The Robin _debuts in just eight weeks. If they’re still talking about this nonsense then, you won’t like the consequences!”_

#### Outlaws Inc Group Chat

**The Handsome One:**

SOMEBODY please explain to me what the fuck is going on here? Why the fuck are my social feeds now choked with jokes about playing doctor??

**The Smart One:**

Have you not been watching the news?

**The Handsome One:**

Fuck no, I’ve been deep in my writing brain. If B is gonna crowbar me into his shared universe cash cow I’m damn well gonna write my own scripts! Besides SOMEONE (your soulmate, you poor thing) told me to stay off the net! @speedyroyharper what fresh hell is THIS?

**The Dumb One:**

Uh… you might want to look at  this 

**The Smart One:**

And also this. And  this,  this,  this,  this and  this.

**The Dumb One:**

Jay? You still there?

**The Dumb One:**

Jay?


	5. Act V

####  **From: Unknown Number**

Hello Mr. Todd. I’m Cass Cain, your new bodyguard. I am waiting at the entrance.

**From: Jason Todd**

Yeah, np. When you hear the buzzer come on up and we’ll talk

**From: Unknown Number**

Thank you, Mr. Todd

**From: Jason Todd**

Yeah, that right there is the first thing we’re talking about when you get here.

**‘Unknown Number’ has been changed to ‘Costner’**

####  **From: The Dickhead**

Everything is all set up for you to come stay here. How’d the meeting with the bg go?

**From: Little Wing**

I’m willing to admit it wasn’t terrible. Cain at least has her bonafides and her shit together too. And she’s not dumb enough to think I actually need physical protection. She seemed pretty intense, though. If I didn’t know Babs’d never hire anyone that would sell out to the press, I’d think I was having an interrogation. She seemed weirdly interested in my general character and moral hygiene

**From: The Dickhead**

She actually said that?? Do you want me to talk to Babs?

**From: Little Wing:**

Fuck no, I said it went fine, didn’t I? She takes no shit, not even from the schlub she’s been hired to babysit. And she very pointedly showed me her phone before I could even ask - no twitter, no FB, no interest in me on the search engine. She knew what I was fucking worried about and took care of it without quibbling. I like her. She’s a straight edge. And sharp.

**From: The Dickhead**

Just FYI, Bruce wants to meet with you when you get here. PR is saying we need to release a statement.

**From: Little Wing**

Oh, sure NOW he wants to go public!

**From: The Dickhead**

Before we could batten down until the furor passed. Now there’s this other person involved and he hasn’t got any of the security advantages we do. Of course we’re doing damage control!

**From: Little Wing**

Fuck you, I know that. We’re ruining that poor guy’s life and we haven’t even fucking met him yet. Stellar first impressions abound!

**From: The Dickhead**

Have you looked into him??

**From: Little Wing**

Half the internet is looking into him. I tried to hit up his DMs but he’s gone silent on his socials. Not that I blame him. I ain’t even gonna try calling the hospital, if those shitheels are the kind to hand out information on their employees, I don’t want to take advantage

**From: The Dickhead**

Trust me, if they were that kind of people, there’d be a horde camped out in front of the guy’s apartment right now. Look, just hold off on first contact for now. We’ll do the statement, let the hype die down a bit. Bruce knows his parents, a little bit. He’s going to try reaching out to them.

#### Voice Mail: Tim Drake

_“Mr Drake, this is William Goldman from Lette, Barden and Goldman Associates. You missed the mediation meeting that was arranged on the 17th. While I realize that you have no legal obligation to attend said meeting, I would strongly advise you contact our office and arrange a time. My clients have asked me to inform you they are more than ready to renegotiate the terms of our previous mediation with you. They have also asked that you be made aware that they can offer you privacy and security from the press in these times. They themselves have received several offers from the press for interviews, which they have declined so far. My clients have advised me that they will have to deal with the press eventually and will release a statement; and they would hate for you to have no input into the strategy moving forward. They expect to hear from you_ shortly. _"_

#### Gotham E! - The Waynes Break Silence!

By Harriet Holden

It’s finally happened people! After the shock exposure of Jason Todd’s soulmark to the public in an  unfortunate accident  and the even more shocking discovery of his  potential soulmate  right here in Gotham, Jason and the Wayne’s PR firm have released a statement, unequivocally stating their thoughts on the matter. Full statement is as follows:

_We would like to confirm that yes, Jason’s soulmark was exposed to the public and we are pressing charges against the individual responsible, as well as the irresponsible media outlets that published the images without consent. Such an invasion of privacy, which bordered on legal assault, will not and cannot be ignored. It was Jason’s right to show his soulmark at the time and place of his choosing the same as any other person and we are appalled that such a right was stripped of him, even unintentionally._

_To our fans, whose adulation and support we absolutely embrace, we ask that you search each of yourselves in relation to this matter and remember that if you truly respect and esteem Jason Todd-Wayne and the rest of the Wayne family, you should also respect our right to privacy and dignity, the same as we would for you and, we hope, everyone we come across in our lives._

_This also applies to the individual to whom there have been unconfirmed reports of having a matching soulmark. This person never asked to be thrust into the spotlight, never asked to have their lives dissected and interrogated by the media and certainly did nothing to merit such scrutiny. We confirm there has, as yet, been no contact between the parties involved and that if there were to be any contact then that would be a private matter and will not be released for public consumption._

_We ask that any harassment of this person on social media, by the press, or anywhere else cease immediately. That is not the kind of behaviour we want to see from our fans and we will not condone it in any way, shape or form. Our fans have always been some of the most respectful and decent people - we don’t want our view of them to change._

More to follow as this develops!

Related Articles:

Who is Tim Drake? 

10 Times Tim Drake won the Internet 

Hero Nurse - The Trials of Tim Drake 

7235 Comments

**@lennietheman** hey **@gothame** you might wanna actually READ that statement

**@safetrazr** I mean, I appreciate what they’re trying to do but I think it might be a bit late to avoid releasing his name

**@yoyoyondayo** You know what that statement is? A big fat middle finger to all the crazy-ass stans who think they have some kind of ‘right’ to own a piece of the Waynes. I mean, jfc, grow the fuck up, they make movies for your entertainment they’re not your personal fucking jesters!

**@oppenhymie** I feel sort of bad for tim drake i mean, do a good thing and whoopsie now youre a cellebrity? Does anyone remember this dude is an real life actual hero and stuff? 

**@eyeonthepie** notice how they disavowed confirmation that it’s a matching mark? Either they met and didn’t bloom, or there’s something fishy about Drake and they don’t want him in the family

>> **@bestofray42** ikr? My money’s on Drake not being quite up to their standards. I wonder what they know about him that we don’t?

####  **Ready Player Two @gotgothambrain** Tweeted:

Okay, so, I took maw-maw to the ER today (minor shoulder strain from pitching in the seniors softball leagues, she’s okay!) and saw this pinned up EVERYWHERE in the hospital. Like EVERYWHERE. :) :) :)

[IMAGE]

Message Board - Gotham General

TO THE ATTENTION OF ALL STAFF:

  1. Yes, one of our nurses might be a match for Jason Todd
  2. Yes, it’s Tim Drake, one of our best and brightest ER nurse practitioners
  3. Yes, press and fans are currently clogging our ER looking for him



HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS:

  1. Politely ask anyone without an injury or signs of illness who isn’t with someone to leave
  2. If they lie and say they are with someone, have them point that someone out and verify
  3. If you can’t verify, politely ask them to leave
  4. If they refuse, call security and we will have them ejected
  5. If they have an injury/illness or are legitimately with someone with an injury/illness, please remind them that


  * No cameras are allowed in the ER for security reasons (yes, that’s an actual rule)
  * Tim Drake is not, at the current time, working in the ER and no one has any right to know where he is working (yes, that’s another actual rule)
  * We will not be answering any questions about Tim Drake.



TO THE PARASITICAL MEDIA PERSON AND/OR OBSESSED FAN READING THIS:

  * We don’t care about your ‘right to know’, because it is not, in fact, your right to know
  * If we find you trespassing in the wards looking for Tim Drake, we will eject you and charge you with malingering, criminal trespassing, and anything else we can throw at you
  * Your continued presence in our hospital is keeping our staff from doing their actual, vital, necessary and extremely complicated jobs, and you do not want to be the person who makes our lives more difficult because one day you might be under our care and WE REMEMBER THAT SHIT! Keep in mind there are no end of reasons to order a full colonoscopy and we don’t give a shit about your ability to pay for endless medical tests or not if you’re going to fake an injury or feign illness to get into the hospital



[below this, handwritten in purple sharpie]

_IF YOU ASSHOLES GET SOMEONE KILLED, PUT THEM AT RISK OR TRY TO CORNER TIM IN ANY WAY, A BOWEL LAVAGE PRIOR TO YOUR MANDATED COLONOSCOPY IS GOING TO BE THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS. WE ARE_ **_MEDICAL PROFESSIONALS_ ** _, WE HAVE ACCESS TO EVERY METHOD OF DEATH YOU CAN IMAGINE_ **_AND_ ** _LEGAL WAYS TO DISPOSE OF YOUR ASSHOLE CORPSE! :))))))) Staff who agree sign below!_

[The bottom of the page is littered in dozens of signatures]

**Ready Player Two @gotgothambrain** Tweeted

Like, damn, those hospital people don’t fuck around!

**Ready Player Two @gotgothambrain** Tweeted

And also, fyi, that handwritten bit wasn’t just on this flyer. It was on ALL of them. Like, even the ones hanging in the bathrooms.

**Yo-less Yo-more @underthewires** Replying to **@gotgothambrain**

HOLY SHIT!

**Roger Roger @rogermarinojr** Replying to **@gotgothambrain**

So, you know, I’m gonna be suuuuuper nice and polite to any and all medical professionals in future. For, you know, reasons

**Latee is not on the case! @lateeeeesha** Replying to **@gotgothambrain @rogermarinojr**

This

**Seeking Truth @emodynamicsmedia** Replying to **@gotgothambrain**

I wonder why they’re even bothering. I heard he got fired.

####  **From: Steph :)))))))**

So did you see the release??

**From: Tiny Tim**

Yeah, I read it. Call me cynical, but I’m not sure it’s going to do much good

**From: Steph :)))))))**

Hey, don’t be too skeptical. There’s a lot of people on the feeds who agree that this whole clusterfuck isn’t fair to you. I think there might be a hashtag #leavetimalone

**From: Tiny Tim**

That’s something, I guess. How do you know all this?

**From: Steph :)))))))**

You’re under a socials ban, I’m not. I’m keeping an eye out for some of the shittier asshole fans. They definitely know where we live now and I’m worried about some of those fuckers.

**From: Tiny Tim**

I’m a lot more worried about my ex-parents. Those fuckers keep having their lawyer call me and make vague insinuations about going to the press if I don’t fucking show up and submit. They’re control-freaking again. It takes me right back to my childhood.

**From: Steph :)))))))**

Fuck! Is there anything you can do?

**From: Tiny Tim**

I have a couple of secret weapons they might not know I have, but Steph, this part of the celebrity game I know pretty well. Money talks is the motto and, I hate to admit it, they have that and I don’t. The best I can do right now is just refuse to engage; if I make it a fight, they can whip out bigger guns than I have.

**From: Steph :)))))))**

Crazy idea, but have you thought about reaching out to the Waynes directly? I mean, I know you’re not exactly enthused about the whole possibility of Blooming but they might be willing to help you steer the narrative. I think that’s the only possible cannon you’ve got that’s bigger than the Drakes

**From: Tiny Tim**

I know, okay? I know. But how?? Jason is probably getting like a million DMs and PMs an hour at this point, and the Wayne reps are famously locked down about their clients. They won’t even take a call. I don’t know anyone else with an in except people in my parents circle, and they’ll run straight to the Drakes, no question. I got nothing.

**From: Steph :)))))))**

Well, hell. I’ll ask Cass. Maybe she’ll have ideas. She’s pretty good at that.

**From: Tiny Tim**

Do not tell Cass! She’ll have to press Babs to release confidential information and that will put them and the business at risk. I don’t want to put her in that position.

**From: Steph :)))))))**

So where does that leave us?

**From: Tiny Tim**

Waiting for the next fucking shoe to drop, I guess :(

####  **From: b.gordon@birdsofpreysecurity.com**

**To: bruce.wayne@waynestudioenterprises.net**

Subject: CONFIDENTIAL

Hey B,

I got the records you asked me to. You should have the paperwork via express courier in about ten minutes.

Speaking as a family friend and not a contracted employer, are you sure you want to do it this way? I understand a lot rides on the Wayne public face but I’m telling you now Jason is NOT going to appreciate you getting into his business like this. I did what you asked and what you paid me for, but Tim Drake is a private citizen and technically none of your business.

**From: bruce.wayne@waynestudioenterprises.net**

**To: b.gordon@birdsofpreysecurity.com**

Subject: Re: CONFIDENTIAL

I appreciate your concerns, but I can’t let anyone close to the family unless I know for myself their intentions are good and they can be trusted. I know Jason won’t like it but I’m doing it for his wellbeing. Good people skills notwithstanding, he’s romantic about soulmates. I have to be sure he’ll give his trust to someone who deserves it. From what his parents have told me, Tim Drake has some worrying attention-seeking tendencies, something which is not exactly what I would like to see attached to any of my children. Short of a meeting, which we cannot do without the press speculating wildly about every detail, investigation is my only avenue.

What’s the old saying? Better to ask forgiveness than permission?

**From: b.gordon@birdsofpreysecurity.com**

**To: bruce.wayne@waynestudioenterprises.net**

Subject: Re: CONFIDENTIAL

B? Just keep in mind that forgiveness is not guaranteed.


	6. Act VI

####  Voice Mail - Tim Drake

_ “Mister Drake, this is Sasha, Mr. Goldman’s assistant? Can you please call back on this number as soon as you can? Mr. Goldman needs to speak with you at your earliest convenience. It’s a matter of some delicacy and urgency.” _

####  Voice Mail - Jason Todd

_ “Little Wing, it’s me. See you in a couple of hours. Don’t mind Damian, he’s stressed to the max about the premiere. See you soon!” _

_ “Todd, have you ceased to be a coward yet? And I AM NOT STRESSED!” _

_ “Jaylad it’s me. We need to have a meeting as soon as you get here. I went to talk to the Drakes about your potential and have to talk.” _

####  **From: Tim-Tim**

Hey, can I go back to the school yet?

**From: Cass <3<3**

I’m not sure that’s wise.

**From: Tim-Tim**

Cass, I am DYING here! I’m a fully trained specialist ER nurse practitioner with full prescribing credentials working at the level of a student phlebotomist! I’m not saying the treatment of chronic long term illnesses isn’t vital and necessary work, but this is NOT what I signed up for! HELP ME!

**From: Cass <3<3**

Will talk to Steph. Still not sure it’s wise. The press will likely get wind.

**From: Tim-Tim**

I know, okay? I know. I’m at the point where I don’t give a fuck! Who are they to stop us from doing our work? It’s bad enough they’ve taken the ER from me! Am I supposed to turn into a hermit??? At the risk of sounding ungrateful, fuck that.

**From: Cass <3<3**

You have a point.

####  Wayne Family Chat

**Damian:**

Father, do you have the press portfolio and schedule for the premiere? Alfred said he put it in a large envelope on the entrance hall dresser but it was not there this morning. Fox asked me to drop it off at her office on the way to my photoshoot and Alfred and I are coming back from the styling now to retrieve it. Apparently our peons can’t manage to organize a simple courier!

**Bruce:**

One, they’re not peons and if I hear you referring to our dedicated and overworked staff that way again, you’re grounded. Two, it’s in my office on my desk. Lucius wanted to tweak some things over the phone. Don’t worry, it’s all there and intact.

**Damian:**

Very well. I shall retrieve it and we shall be on our way.

**Bruce:**

Hold the phone, kiddo. I want you to stick around until Jason gets here. It’s been too long since you’ve seen your brother.

**Damian:**

We have a photoshoot!

**Bruce:**

We can reschedule it for later in the day. I want you there to greet him, kiddo. No arguments.

**Damian:**

Why must I be present to watch him mope and pine over the stupid milksop he’s supposedly matched with? I don’t care and he doesn’t want my sympathy anyway!

**Bruce:**

Too bad, I still want you there. And what makes you think he’s pining?

**Damian:**

Grayson went over to see that useless hack Harper and his marginally more acceptable soulmate. According to him, Todd has been going through Drake’s instagram non-stop. His adulation over such a bland and boring character is a tragedy to behold. 

**Bruce:**

How do you feel about Jason Matching? 

**Damian:**

What does it have to do with me?? He may go off with this Drake into a romantic sunset or off a pier for all I care! He should have the decency to do it quietly! My film premiere is in two weeks and all people are talking about is Todd!

**Bruce:**

I ask because you didn’t exactly take Dick getting Matched very gracefully.

**Damian:**

That’s hardly the same thing!

**Bruce:**

The proprietors of the café you rampaged through when you were told might disagree. I know change can be a bit… frightening for you. I just want to make sure you’re okay with this.

**Damian:**

It was hardly my fault! I just bumped a table and it fell over! It was the cafe’s fault their tables were so flimsy! Besides, West and I have a professional relationship now. He’s not entirely a waste of space and might, with a lot of work, be worthy of Grayson. Todd? Todd can go dig around in a sty for his mate, though it might be difficult for him to find one that isn’t too smart for him.

**Bruce:**

Good to know you’re taking this so well. I still want you there to greet Jason, though.

**Damian:**

FATHER!

####  **To: The Big A**

Alf, can you buzz me in? I took my bike and Roy’s doing the decoy motorcade.

**From: The Big A**

Of course, Master Jason. I will see you directly. The gates are now disarmed.

**To: The Big A**

Ty

####  **From: Cass <3<3**

We cannot go to the school this afternoon.

**From: Tim-Tim**

What? Why????

**From: Cass <3<3**

Things have changed. Sit down before you read this.  bit.ly.57hbft6

**From: Tim-Tim**

WHAT FRESH FCUKING HELL IS THIS

**From: Cass <3<3**

I am at work right now so I am calling Steph to come and get you. Breathe.

####  The Drakes Speak! - An Exclusive With Jack and Janet Drake

By: Vicky Vale

“We always knew he’d amount to something,” Janet Drake told me in her lush and uber modern sitting room. “Something extraordinary. So really, it wasn’t much of a surprise to us.”

Janet’s self assuredness of her son’s path to glory seems as clear cut and self evidently decisive as the woman herself. I met her at her own request, and on her own turf, and it’s really not hard to see where Tim got the ambitious drive to gain a full nursing degree at such a young age from. Janet herself is a scholar of some note in the field of archeology, as well as being co-CEO of Drake Enterprises, second in line for the crown of Gotham’s high society, behind the Waynes themselves. 

“Honestly, he always managed to surprise us,” Jack added, several shades more avuncular and casual than his chic spouse, but don’t be fooled: that man was no slouch in the intellect department himself. “We would have preferred  _ doctor _ when he said he wanted to study medicine. Don’t misunderstand, I’m not maligning the noble profession of nursing, but a medical doctor would have had more job opportunities and greater involvement in the company.”

“There’s still time for him to do that,” Janet adds quickly. “I suspected that once he’d gotten his little rebellion over and done with he’d get a respectable MD. He was always so clever. Clever children are often very stubborn, I assure you,” she laughs.

I jumped at the chance for them to elaborate on the ‘rebellion’ part of that tidbit and asked them to elaborate on what they meant by it. They were not at all fazed by the question, leading me to believe they were prepared for a grilling about their only child’s suit for emancipation.

“Oh, it all sounds so  _ dramatic _ from the outside,” Janet tells me, airy composure not faltering in the least. “A family sundered, father against son and all that nonsense. In truth, Timmy was a very willful soul from the start. When he wanted something his way, he’d find a way to get it, somehow. He wanted to leave school and we were a bit cautious about that because children need to be well socialized with their peer group, but Tim was a shade too bright and, worse, he knew it. He declared school as a boring waste of time. We were pleased when he tested well ahead of his age group every year, but I think the prestige of it rather went to his head,” Janet’s voice is more rueful and reflective than pained or angered. It’s clear whatever rupture happened didn’t unduly affect her opinion of her son. 

“I don’t think it was quite so bad as that,” Jack adds from his position by her side. The pair hold hands constantly, a very close marriage for all the horrible tales you hear about marriages in the upper crust of Gotham society. “He was… what’s the word? Needy?”

“Attention-seeking,” Janet nodded to this. “That’s the word, I think. He liked attention. That, I think, was one of the big drivers behind the court case. We told him we didn’t want him to go to university at such a young age, but he was so determined; like I said, Timmy has a way of getting what he wants, regardless of other people’s concerns. He’d find a way. Beg, borrow, or steal, isn’t that the old saying?” she laughs. “The court case certainly got ou r  attention!”

Stunned by this insight into what had been the portrait of a dedicated and hard working young man, I asked if this whole escapade was in line with his alleged attention seeking personality. They were quick to assure me their son was not the type to fake a soulmark - “That isn’t the kind of thing he, or we, condone’” was Jack’s exact words. They are absolutely convinced the mark is real and have childhood photos to prove it.  “Still, it must be something of a triumph for him,” Janet added, smiling. “Our Timmy was quite the amateurs' photographer, you know, and we used to live next to the Waynes. He would be at the back wall all summer some years, snapping shots of the Waynes backyard.”

“I daresay he was a bit of a fan,” Jack added, voice dry. “Fate works in funny old ways, sometimes!”

When questioned, they say they have not yet actually spoken to Tim regarding his sudden leap to fame. His mother regarded it as an instance where her son doesn’t like to admit he was wrong. “Guess which one of us he gets that from!” she declares, sharing a rueful smile with her husband. “But he knows he’s always welcome home. I’m sure we’ll see him, pride allowing.”

It was a surprising and unexpected twist in this already unlikely saga. So the question now becomes: Tim Drake, hero or attention seeker? Nurse or would-be celebrity? Don’t worry, your favorite Gazette Gal is on the case!

Full transcript of our interview is  here .

(3298) Comments

**@lisaknowesbest** I FUCKING KNEW IT! It’s all just a publicity stunt!

**@ssstarrrry** OMG someone should warn Jason! This nurse sounds like a real predator!

>> **@sailthecees** Idk I read this and the transcript and honestly the drakes come off as total snobs i mean legit total snobs of course they like the fact that their son waz matched with JT they like the prestige

**@learykeary** So, Tim Drake is apparently an obsessed superfan who may or may not want a ticket out of obscurity and might be conning the Waynes to get it. Seriously guys i’m calling it: Jason Todd Protection Squad, roll call!

>> **@pingmyradarz** here

>> **@reddishandproud** here!

>> **@tallyrueful** I’m so in! That bitch is gonna PAY!

>> SEE MORE REPLIES

**@quinlanoz** To all the rabid fans planning on saving a fully grown, six foot three former combat soldier from a five-two nurse with a coffee addiction, I gotta know - what exactly are you planning to do??


	7. Act VII

####  Voice Mail - Jason Todd

_ “Jay, it’s me. What happened? Wally and I were waiting for you out by the pool with morning tea and the next thing we know there’s all this yelling? CALL ME!” _

_ “Jason, it’s Bruce. I know you don’t like this but our celebrity comes with risks. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. Please come back, we can talk about it.” _

_ “Master Jason, this is Alfred. I am sorry to hear you could not stay; I must drop off Master Damian at his PR agent’s office, can you please let me know if it’s alright for me to come by for tea? Thank you kindly.” _

####  Outlaws Inc Group Chat

**The Handsome One:**

So, is that offer of a spare room still available? 

**The Handsome One:**

Fuck it, never mind, I’m going back to my apartment.

**The Dumb One:**

WTAF man? I knew you would eventually head for the horizon but dude, you lasted, what, thirty minutes? Even Ollie and I can sort of stay civil for an hour. What the fuck happened??

**The Smart One:**

I too would like to know!

**The Handsome One:**

B’s a shitty, controlling, officious asshole, that’s what fucking happened. The king of control freaks actually had a dossier on Tim Drake all ready for me, like I wanna meet a guy through surveillance records and psychological profiles, some of which were really fucking private! Who the fuck does B think he is??

**The Dumb One:**

Uh… the richest guy in the world?

**The Smart One:**

Your adoptive and overprotective father?

**Costner:**

Currently, my employer. Though I am happy for you to request me personally if you contact my supervisor.

**The Dumb One:**

WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?

**The Handsome One:**

That’s Cass, my bodyguard. Don’t worry, I gave her access. Seemed easier than plain texting all the time. Cain, I stopped at a grove six miles down the road from the Manor to get my fucking head on straight. Sorry for leaving you in the dust.

**Costner:**

It is alright. I’m nearly caught up to you now.

**The Dumb One:**

Are you… texting while on a freaking motorbike???

**The Handsome One:**

I told you, she's good.

**Costner:**

For what it is worth, I do not think Mr. Wayne is right about your potential. I think he might have gotten bad information.

**The Handsome One:**

How would you know?

**Costner:**

I too was emancipated at a young age. Abandoned, more like. Fighting about it in court is a rough and demoralizing process. Nobody, no matter how attention seeking, would do that just to make a point. I would not be quick to pass judgement on your potential until you know who they are.

**The Smart One:**

You know what? I like her.

**The Dumb One:**

So do I.

**The Handsome One:**

Motion carried. Welcome to the Outlaws, Cain. I’ll drop a line to Babs and take over payment. In the meantime, move your behind, I can see a couple of presser vans converging on your rear from where I am. We need to get back to my apartment ASAP before they fucking converge. Keep up.

**Costner:**

You will keep up with me. :)

####  Shocking Scenes At Wayne Manor! 

By Eddie Escobal

The celebrity world was rocked today by a shocking incident at the Wayne Manor! Press photographers captured images of Jason Todd entering and then storming out half an hour later, recklessly driving his bike and nearly hitting one of the press vans! It’s safe to say, father and son have had yet another altercation in what is often a volatile relationship.

“They fight almost constantly,” an insider source told us. “They have almost come to blows before and this time is likely no different. Bruce badly wants him to meet with his Match, you see, because it would be such a huge deal to have Drake Enterprises and Wayne Studios come to a partnership. It could mean all of their financing for the rumored shared universe would be taken care of. Jason is having none of it; he thinks Drake is a con artist. That’s why they’re fighting.”

Another insider told us, “Jason’s trying to be prudent about this while Bruce is going full steam ahead. There is something super shady about Tim Drake. Jason seems genuinely repulsed by him.”

Another source, close to the Drakes, gave us this little tidbit when asked about this messy situation. “Oh, Tim Drake is the paparazzi they couldn’t get away from! He’s been stalking the Waynes for years. There were rumours  he  used to climb over the walls and break into the Waynes’ properties. Charges were never filed, but it wouldn’t surprise me at all to find out he’s been trespassing. Tim Drake wants what he wants.” When pressed about the possibility that Tim Drake is playing a long con, complete with fake birthmark, in order to get back into the spotlight after his parents cut him out of it, all our source would say is “That wouldn’t surprise me either.”

It appears that Tim Drake is allegedly an agent of chaos, tearing into the Wayne’s lives. He’s already caused one rupture in the family; there might be more to follow as this continues. 

Our team has reached out to Todd’s reps for comment, but they have not replied.

3484 Comments

**@whereareweallison** okay, so, now I am getting legit concerned about Tim Drake being anywhere in the vicinity of Jason Todd. I mean, this guy is starting to sound like an actual sociopath!

**@jaytandeterniti** IKR???? Jason must be protected from him at all costs! He’s practically a goddam STALKER!!!!!

**@illaandgotham** And his own father is all for him getting stuck with his stalker as long as he gets the $$$ at the end of it! Poor Jason! #cancelbrucewayne

**@roachellewrites** We should do something! What if that worm traps Jason in a public place? What if he actually blooms with him? Jason’s legal right to say no is practically non existent at that point!

>> **@legalracoon** Replying to  **@roachellewrites**

Uh… that’s not how that works. Speaking as a legal aide, here.

>>> **@roachellewrites** Replying to  **@legalracoon**

WTF? Name me one court case where a judge has actually let soulmate s get divorced! Or not have right to each others property! And money! Poor Jason’s gonna be funding this insane stalkers lifestyle!

>>>> **@legalracoon** Replying to  **@roachellewrites**

Lots of times?? Like LOTS, dude, you have no idea. Soulmates have prenups and things just like regular people. The Bloom doesn’t tie people together legally, like, at all in terms of assets. Jason Todd is under no obligations here.

>>>>> **@illaandgotham** Replying to  **@legalracoon @roachellewrites**

AS IF A PUBLIC CELEBRITY IS GONNA TNAK HIS REPUTATION MY REJECTING HIS SOULMATE! There may not be legal consequences but there sure as shit are cultural ones! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS #SAVEJASON

####  **From: Steph :)))))))**

Okay, we’re all set up to go to the school tonight. I’ll come pick you up once my shift is over. Cass won’t be there, her shifts are being renegotiated or something?? She was very vague.

**From: Tiny Tim**

Finally, freedom! Honestly, we’d’ve needed to go there anyway, tonight’s the only night Henry can let us borrow the truck to get all the decorations to the hospital in time for the scavenger hunt.

**From: Steph :)))))))**

What are things like on the parental unit front?? That was a pretty full frontal attack they just launched.

**From: Tiny Tim**

Yeah, it’s full frontal because they want me to engage, the assholes. I don’t think they have the balls to keep it up; I have a… let’s call it a nuclear option. It’s gonna be shitty if I have to use it but I WILL use it. After all ‘I get what I want’ or some such shit.

**From: Steph :)))))))**

It really got to you, huh?

**From: Tiny Tim**

Yeah, it did. But after I calmed down I realized this whole shitty ploy is designed to make me react. If I don’t then they don’t get what they want and, believe me, that’s gonna stick right in their craw a thousand times worse than me firing back using the fourth estate. That’s why I’m damn well going back to volunteering and my work. I know Cass doesn’t like the idea and I’m aware there are risks, but if I let them affect my life with their shitty psychological warfare tactics, they win. 

**From: Steph :)))))))**

Have you given any more thought re: the Todd situation?

**From: Tiny Tim**

I don’t know, Steph. He seems like a nice enough guy from what I’ve been able to find out but I don’t know anything about what he actually feels about this situation and I’ve got no way of finding out save scouring the socials and he hasn’t exactly been a font of information there. What can I do?

**From: Steph :)))))))**

For now, just consider that maybe he is a good match for you. He doesn’t seem to like the spotlight either, have you noticed? If it hadn’t been for one outrageously and unexpectedly popular indie film (which you LOVED by the way, admit it) no one would have even known who Jason Todd was. Have you ever considered maybe he would have preferred it that way?

**From: Tiny Tim**

I hadn’t, actually. 

**From: Steph :)))))))**

I’m just saying, the celebrity thing might suck hairy balls, but actually being WITH him might be… I dunno, okay? I don’t know if you’ve actually separated the man from the celebrity myth in your head, which is kind of an insult to him. Food for thought.

**From: Tiny Tim**

At this point, all I want to think about is a day when there are no more nasty surprises in store, you know? I mean, how much worse can this get???

####  Tim Drake - Portrait of A Burgeoning Sociopath

By Vicky Vale

Events surrounding Jason Todd’s exposure and his potential match have taken a dramatic, shocking turn! 

Certain documents leaked from Tim Drake’s emancipation court case have been given to Gotham Gazette by a source close to the Waynes! Apparently the Waynes obtained the documents in a series of meetings with Tim Drake’s parents when Bruce Wayne himself went to ask them for information on Tim Drake like any concerned parent would. 

There are a LOT to go through ( full document scans below ) and we are collating a tl:dr version as we speak, but the most damning reports are those made by psychologists hired as experts to testify at the trial. They paint a picture of a disturbed and attention-seeking young man who, despite his brilliance and talent, showed extremely manipulative and obsessive behaviour. There was talk of him taking photos without consent \- though whether these were of the Waynes themselves is largely unclear. 

Despite these somewhat overwhelming reports in favor of the Drakes retaining custody and perhaps getting Tim into some kind of therapy program, the emancipation was granted. One can only wonder how this master manipulator was able to turn the courts to his advantage. His disownment was likely the only way his well meaning but hamstrung parents could mitigate any of the damage he might have caused. This does not seem the kind of character you would want to have access to unlimited funds granted by the Drake family trust.

While we do not have access to the full set of documents pertaining to the case, what we do have begs the question: is Bruce Wayne so committed to his cinematic expanded universe and all the accolades and, no doubt, money that comes with it that he’d willingly allow his own son to be tied to his obsessed stalker? 

We won’t rest until we’ve found out!

Bruce Wayne’s representatives were contacted for comment, but no response has been given as yet. Link to the full set of documents as follows:

Drake v Drake Court Filings

(EDIT: the court case is defined as a ‘hearing’ not a ‘trial’ as stated in the article)

(25841 Comments)

**@gallowayguy** OMG, this was so much worse than I thought! #savejason

**@unaunoeunus** I can’t believe this is happening! It’s a fucking travesty #savejason #cancelbrucewayne

**@redlightnight** hold on a minute, I’m a paralegal and I have to sit in on a lot of divorces cases and it seems like we only have docs from one side of the fight. Where the hell are the rest of them? Because I guarantee you there would be more! This sounds like an ugly ass legal slugfest! Both sides would have been slagging each other off!

>> **@lilygreyluvsyou** Replying to  **@rednightlight**

ARE YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING DEFENDING HIM YOU STUPID CUNT????

>>341 More replies

**@longmiredandstuck** Okay, I’ve been on the fence about this but it really seems like Tim Drake needs to be in, like an asylum or something? Like, I don’t think he should even have a nursing degree!

**@tallyrueful** Well I sure as shit wouldn’t want him anywhere near me in a hospital! He’d probably let me die if my condition didn’t let him be showy enough

**@yesnomaybego** guys… we have to do something about this. Something that makes him STAY AWAY from Jason!


	8. Chapter 8

####  **To: Better, Sexier Half**

Call me!

**To: Better, Sexier Half**

Call me now!

**To: Better, Sexier Half**

SOS, EMERGENCY, I KNOW YOU’RE AT WORK, CALL ME!!! This is bad, Cass, this is really bad! Something happened at the school last night and we just got done talking to the police and went home and Tim’s so shut down he won’t even talk to me!

**To: Better, Sexier Half**

Oh god look watt i just found  tinyurl.com/037564 cass i think he’s seen it and he’s locked himself in his room cass i’m frightened please call me!

####  **From: Costner**

Will you be alright in your apartment for a while? I need to go home. There’s a personal matter I must deal with urgently.

**To: Costner**

All you’ve been doing is standing sentinel outside my apartment and turning away aggressive pressers anyway. Go for it, I got no plans to go anywhere today. 

**From: Costner**

Some advice. Don’t believe everything you read.

**To: Costner**

?? Okay?

#### Voice Mail - Bruce Wayne

_“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS SHIT, YOU CONTROLLING, INVASIVE FREAK?! It’s bad enough you even GOT those docs where you DIDN’T HAVE THE RIGHT TO THEM, now they’re plastered on every news site from here to Siberia? What the fuck, Old Man? When did you turn into that kind of spiteful fucking tyrant?”_

#### Voice Mail - Jason Todd

_“Jaylad, I promise you I didn’t leak those documents! It was all a horrible mistake! Damian was supposed to pick up a portfolio to take to the PR agency and he went into my office after our… disagreement and grabbed what he thought was the right envelope. When he delivered it to the office some junior staffer took it straight to the press hoping for a juicy payday. Don’t blame Damian, it’s not his fault; he’s kicking himself for not actually checking before handing it over. Tam has fired the staffer and we’ll sue, don’t worry. Look, I know I went little overboard, okay, but I promise you I never intended to have those documents see the light of day and certainly not as exposed as this. I’m sorry, Jay, I really am. Hate me all you want, but please call me. Our PR team is scrambling to get ahead of this.”_

_“Little Wing, it’s me. I’m going to keep calling you until you pick up.”_

####  **From: Steph :))))))**

Tim, open the door!

**From: Steph :))))))**

Tim, seriously, open the fucking door! You are legit scaring me now. Just make some noise, tell me you’re okay!!!

**From: Steph :))))))**

Look, don’t worry. I have a plan, okay? If they’re going to crucify you in the media we can crucify right back. You’re not in this alone. We’re going to help you!

####  **To: Better, Sexier Half**

CASS WHERE ARE YOU??

**To: <3<3**

Freeclimbing the building. I should be able to get through his window. Two more stories to go! Now shhhh, I need my hands for this.

**To: Better, Sexier Half**

If you need your hands how in the fuck did you just send that??

**To: Better, Sexier Half**

ykw nm just unlock the fucking door when you get there so I can punch him for scaring me and then hug him. In the meantime, I got shit I need to type up

####  **From: Admin@gothamgeneral.com**

**To: t.drake@gothamgeneral.com**

**CC: c.brown@gothamgeneral.com**

Attach: Waiver.doc

Subject: Termination Of Contract

Dear Mr. Drake,

Given the recent media situation surrounding you and the reporting of certain documents regarding your legal situation with your parents, Gotham General Hospital has, after much careful thought and deliberation, opted to terminate your contract of employment, effective immediately.

We are very regretful for such an outcome. We cannot deny your work here has been exemplary and your record of successes has been enviable; however, recent developments has led to such an inundation of people into the ER that it is interfering with our ability to practice medicine, a situation we feel can no longer continue. 

We recognize that this situation is largely no fault of yours and thus we agree to pay out the remainder of your contact as per the terms and conditions agreed upon, as well as a generous severance package in order to mitigate some of the hardship we know this will cause. If you would please sign the attached document, we will release the funds owing to you on your final paycheck.

We thank you for your efforts and time as part of the Gotham General Hospital staff.

#### Tim Drake Has Been Fired From Gotham General

BREAKING: Gotham General Hospital has just released a statement advising that Tim Drake no longer works at any of their facilities. When questioned, their spokesperson said “Tim Drake’s contract with the hospital merely reached its end date and we have elected not to renew it, a standard event that happens in hospitals all over the country due to budgetary issues and reshuffling. Tim Drake was nothing but an exceptional member of our team and we are sorry to see him go.”

We will update as this develops.

**@jaytoddsoulmmate** HAAAA! SUCK IT TIM DRAKE!

**@petraflyed** This is appalling. That young man did nothing to warrant this!

**@georgiegeorgie** Yes! The world’s making sense again! I hope that pitiful excuse of a human being rots in obscurity!

#### Outlaws Inc Group Chat

**The Dumb One:**

How’re you holding up?

**The Handsome One:**

This is a fucking nightmare! How the fuck am I even supposed to respond to this? I’ve looked at some of the docs, I couldn’t help myself and… fuck, it doesn’t look good.

**The Smart One:**

They make no sense to me!

**The Handsome One**

Yeah, admittedly, there’s a shit ton of legalese to wade through. Lawyers suck every single bit of fun out of language, I swear. But the cliff notes version is: my soulmate might be, like, mentally ill? Like, the shrinks keep talking about an obsessive personality and a master manipulator and my dad was like a world champion gaslighter and fuck, I don’t want to invite another one into my life. I hate to say it, but I think my one shot at being matched is like a metaphor for my whole life: full of promise but mostly delivers shit at the end.

**The Smart One** is typing….

**The Dumb One:**

I’m sorry dude. I know how much you dreamed of finally meeting your soulmate.

**The Smart One** is typing…

**The Handsome One:** It’s okay. It’s not like people can’t fall in love with people not their soul mate and have a happy life with them. It happens more often than not, if you think about it.

**The Smart One:**

That actually isn’t what I meant. I mean, I understood the documents, but what they’re saying makes no SENSE. If Tim Drake is so attention seeking, why does he have only two (2!) not very well used social media accounts? This is the age of being rewarded for attention seeking behaviour! Why hasn’t he shown this supposed attention seeking tendency before this? And also, why isn’t he capitalizing on his fame now?? That’s the bit that makes no sense to me. He’s got so many avenues available to him to take control of this narrative, to play up his connection to you and get paid and applauded for doing so, so why has this supposed inveterate, compulsive attention seeker not done so?? I have lived among attention seekers all my life; my sister and the rest of my family, for one, and a bunch of celebrities as well and I’m telling you, nothing I have seen from Tim Drake (and there isn’t much, which is kind of a red flag) indicates he is one. The documents and Tim Drake’s behaviour don’t just not match, they’re going in completely opposite directions. I think this is a smear job.

**The Handsome One** is typing…

**The Dumb One:**

You think the documents are fake??

**The Handsome One:**

Holy shit, Kori, you’re fucking right! That makes no fucking sense!

**The Smart One:**

Not fake; I think the documents are real. The smear job was in the courts. I’ve gone through lawsuits with my family before and let me tell you, some of the accusations and innuendos they flung at me were hilariously hyperbolic. They literally trotted out paid mouthpieces claiming I was a nymphomaniac, that I needed constant care, that I didn’t have the mental capacity to possibly be in control of my own fortune. They literally forced me to take an IQ test to prove I had the intellectual capacity to make my own decisions, because they can pay an expert to say anything, including that I’m practically mentally disabled. And that was when I was an adult! I can’t imagine how ugly a legal emancipation of a child would have been, especially since the child wouldn’t have had access to the resources of his parents to fight them. Look at the dates on the docs! That seemed to be to be a long, protracted legal fight, and trust me when I say they ALWAYS get progressively uglier the further you get into them.

**The Handsome One:**

So… those documents are probably a lot of shitty hot air as part of an even shittier campaign to keep control over him, you think?

**The Smart One:**

That would be my guess! You should read some of my court filings sometime, your jaw would drop at some of the things they said ;)

**The Handsome One:**

Huh. 

**The Dumb One:**

You gotta wonder, then. What the fuck was so bad about the Drakes that kid was willing to go through all of that just to get away from them?

#### Post It Note: Lette, Barden and Goldman

To: Goldman

Name Of Caller: Tim Drake

Time: 11:52

Return Number: Not Given

Message:

_If your clients want a war, fine. Tell them to prepare for the nuclear option._


	9. Act IX

####  **From: Unknown Number**

Hey, it’s me. I told you once I’d never ask you to come forward because of the risks involved to you. I know you wanted to. I’m not asking you to now, but if, even after all these years, you still want to go public, I’d appreciate it. I have some money, I could help with legal costs.

**To: Unknown Number**

Just tell me when and where, kiddo. 

**From: Unknown Number**

clark.kent@thedailyplanet.net Send all of it.

#### Bowery Community Support Network - News Items - Neighborhood Watch Alerts

Savage Attack At The Junkyard School

Be advised there was a spate of vandalism at the Junkyard school two nights ago. The police believe it happened in the early hours of the morning. No students or teachers were harmed, thank goodness, but a lot of equipment, desks and such, were broken and some of the students' lockers were rummaged through.

There were also foul words scribbled on the chalkboard and some of the art projects the kids had been working on were thoroughly destroyed. This was particularly upsetting as they were intended to be used in the Gotham General Hospital Annual Scavenger Hunt.

I believe I speak for all of us when I express my appall and horror at what has happened at the school. Police have been consulted but they are of the opinion that without much evidence to go on there’s not much likelihood they will find the perpetrators. 

If anyone saw or knows anything, please contact the numbers or e-mail below. As always, tips will be strictly anonymous.

#### spoilersteph.tumblr.com/post/838248245842/what’s-up-bitches-lets-talk-about-tim-drake

What’s up Bitches?

Let’s talk about Tim Drake, shall we? You know, that allegedly sociopathic, attention seeking con artist who is somehow taking advantage of Jason Todd to get into the limelight despite absolutely no photos, interviews or social media posts begging for attention and praise? Yeah, that one.

There are a lot of stories floating around about Tim Drake. Seems like everyone and their mother has a fucking opinion about Tim Drake, unasked for and based on nothing but hearsay and fucking rumor. Well, I’ve got a story about Tim Drake that I’d like to share with the fucking class.

For context, unlike a lot of fucking mouthbreathers out there, I ACTUALLY KNOW Tim Drake. Like, I fucking live with the guy. We share a crummy two bedroom with my soulmate, which means I know more than I want to about his coffee addiction, his filthy taste in baking shows and his morning hair routine. I, shock horror, know the dude and have for years. He’s my best friend, we give each other all the shit and I’ve held onto him through fire, flood and the Great British Baking Blow Up of ‘18. 

To all the assholes out there parroting shitty lies about Tim being an attention whore (and seriously, PROJECTING MUCH??) here’s the story of how I met Tim Drake.

Picture it. Seventeen years old. Second trimester. Typical white trash with an abusive father, hooking up with deadbeat emotional wastelands because that was how I understood love - in short, the same tired old teen pregnancy statistic. The sperm donor predictably fucking off at the first sign of those little blue lines so it’s just me coping with my final year of high school, a shitty retail job to grind at afterwards, an admittedly hugely supportive mother who’s taking on a billion extra nursing shifts so there’s money for my checkups and vitamins, and no fucking clue what the fuck I’m doing.

One day I start to bleed.

I FUCKING PANIC.

I waddle into the ER, hysterical, thinking I’ve somehow killed my baby by being stupid or missing my vitamins or maybe just being plain bad and unworthy. Some twenty something ABSOLUTE FUCKING SNOT of a trainee ER doctor, with perfect teeth and three hundred dollar haircut, manfully tries to suppress his sneers at the mucus dripping mental patient that’s messing up his smooth running ER. He barely condescends to doing an ultrasound and then makes a snap diagnosis; it’s definitely a miscarriage, whoops, time to go for a poke-and-scrape (LITERALLY his words).

I fucking LOST MY SHIT because he’s saying it like this whole traumatic event is, somehow, supposed to be good news. I don’t have to worry about the baby anymore, I don’t have to raise another crackhead, yay, I don’t have to raise another future gang member or working girl, hallelujah! Not his words, but you could see them running through his eyes like a fucking closed caption.

Somewhere in the midst of all this, while I’m screaming for them to get my mother because she’s a nurse, screaming at them to _get away from me_ stop trying to wheel me out of the ultrasound room and into the surgical ward where they’d take my precious baby _from me in pieces_ , up pops this kid.

And it was a fucking kid. He was fucking sixteen years old, A YEAR YOUNGER THAN ME at that point. I remember thinking he must be a candy striper, you know, a hospital volunteer. He’s been hovering around, helping me get my shoes and socks off, helping me with my bag, asking me what my mother’s name and number was - you know, fucking HELPFUL shit, but when they try to wheel me out of that room while I’m still fighting them, he turns around and gives the ER Snot-In-Chief the hardest, most lethally cold look I’ve ever seen anyone give anyone, before calmly turning to the ultrasound machine and FUCKING TURNING THE MICROPHONE ON, which somehow escaped ER Idiot’s powers of deduction.

What did I hear? The sweetest sound in the whole wide world.

A heartbeat.

My precious baby had a fucking heartbeat.

That so-called doctor hadn’t even had the decency to fucking _check._

Then this fucking kid, this (I found out later) fucking nursing student with absolutely no power in this situation turns to ER Doctor, levels him with a look and says, clearly and loudly enough for the whole fucking ER to hear: “Doctor. Kindly fuck off.”

And then he turns around and fucking wheels me away, into a private room, hands me his own goddamn phone (mine was dead, or I’d have called my mom myself) and tells me to call my mother. Then he finds my file, pages my OB/GYN, admits me, fills out the paperwork for me and holds my fucking hand for what felt like an hour straight while I cried non-stop waiting for my mom and baby doctor to get to me, never once making me feel like I was just some stupid teen who was in over her head, which I manifestly was.

And hey, it doesn’t stop there!

After they fixed the issue (placenta praevia) and took some precautions, Tim and I stayed in contact.

As in, he made sure to call me to remind me about my appointments. He’d pick up vitamins and medicines for me if I was too sick to go out (the third trimester was a real bitch for me). He made sure I was eating healthy and would pay out of his own pocket if I couldn’t make ends meet. He’d help me study for my final exams, do up helpful little card notes in his lunch break, and would not let me just drop out, the asshole. He went with me to fucking _Lamaze classes_. And in case you’re making snide remarks in your head about ‘pregnancy kinks’, Tim Drake is one hundred percent hard wired gay. 

He didn’t ask me for money. He didn’t leverage me for a job through my mom, who is a head nurse now but was just a middle-level burn nurse back then. He didn’t crow his success to all and sundry about being the savior of my little girl. The doctor he’d so thoroughly destroyed tried to have him fucking expelled from his nursing school; thankfully, the school board knew his type well enough to add another ‘kindly fuck off’ to that dude’s collection. They might not have done. They could have easily hung Tim out to dry. Student nurses are basically thralls; they ask how high when the fucking hospital janitor tells them to jump, let alone an actual fucking doctor. Tim might have lost his whole career, doing what he did for me. He did it anyway.

Some attention seeker, huh?

He was there with me, right up to the C-Section. I told the staff the only nurses I wanted in that room were my mom and Tim Drake - my mom because, you know, it’s my mom and Tim Drake because by then I knew Tim Drake well enough to know just how fucking good at this he was. How good he was at giving a shit. How good he was at _caring_.

The short version of the aftermath was that I gave my baby, my perfect, living, breathing little girl, up for adoption. I wasn’t in any shape to take care of her and I knew she could have a better life if I let her go.

The long version is an ugly trail of depression and self loathing, where I tried to reconcile my first real mature decision with the way it made me feel like a failure as a human being, as a woman, not a girl. Tim stuck by me through all that too. He got me a therapist. He bitched at me until I went to take my final exams. He celebrated the first cracks of sunshine I felt, looking back at all those passing marks, feeling like I was finally getting my shit together.

Tim Drake was the reason I got into Gotham U and studied to become a paramedic. He’s the reason I’m that calm smile and iron will that you look at in the middle of your car wreck and know that you’ll be okay. He’s the reason I met my soulmate at an undercover fight club (full, hilarious details in this post). 

He’s the reason a lot of people who wheeled into the ER walked out of it.

And NOBODY KNEW WHO HE FUCKING WAS until some asshole decided to post his soulmark in the news for the world to see like that was their right. 

And if nobody knew who he was, when, exactly, did this sociopath get the attention he’s apparently addicted to? Let me know when that happened, because discounting articles written in the last month, nobody in Gotham but a handful of hospital staff knew or cared who the fuck Tim Drake was.

Show me your fucking receipts, internet. I’ll wait.

6354 Notes

all-around-the-folly 

wow, that’s so fucking raw. Glad you made it through!

needleneedy 

I mean, shit, either Tim Drake is pulling the Longest of Long Cons or he’s actually a genuinely hard working nurse and honestly, looking at this? There’s a hell of a lot of evidence for the latter.

greendanceshoes 

Come on, really? I mean, it’s a good story, but you’re not exactly unbiased, right? He could have played you to get a place to stay after his folks kicked him out. I dunno, there are literal experts saying he’s a narcissist…?

#### Outlaws Inc Group Chat

**Go West:**

Hey @jaytodd its wally roy addedme to the chat because I couldn’t reachyou on your phone

**The Handsome One:**

Oh, hey man. Sorry, I’ve only got a handful of people on my ‘calls allowed’ list on my new phone, I musta forgot to add yours. 

**Go West:**

No sweat man Im usually using dick’s phone to call you anyway look i hatetobother you and junk but i could use a favor

**The Handsome One:**

?? What do you need?

**Go West:**

You know I do community outreach and like socialwork stuff alot right cos i don’t run professionally verymuch anymore and i might aswell dosomething with my good name yk? well ive been volunteering atthe community outreach programs in gotham with kidswho want to takeup sportsand don’t have money for equipment orto hire coaches and stuff andone of those schools is this place called the junkyardschool that they run under the sprangbridge

**The Handsome One:**

Yeah, I know that school, I went to that school. What’s up, do they need donations or a charity drive or something? Because I’m in.

**Go West:**

Nah theyre 1 of the programs nommed for the annual charitydrive youknow rally drive event and the funrun which im hostingand the scavenger hunt at the gg hospital so theyre good but a couple nights ago someof your superfans busted and wrecked the decs and art they made for the scavengerhunt and now the kidsare all pretty upset and i thought maybe youcould make a statement??

**The Handsome One:**

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?? I didn’t see it reported!

**Go West:**

local rags dont care bout some schoolfor homeless kids just the locals here  www.bowerycsn.net/news/nhw/alerts-33421.html they dont mention the superfansbut i went with othr volunteers to helptry to clean up b4 the kids got there and they smashed everything and wrote stay away from jason todd on the chalkboard as wellas other stuff too

**The Handsome One:**

Oh my god.

**Go West:**

i know i got pix too its really shitty cos the kids were working reallyreally hard on those decs man so i thought maybeyou could do a statement theyreally like you at theschool because u usedto go there itd make themfeel a lot better poor kids

**Go West:**

@jaytodd u there?

**The Handsome One:**

I’ll do a lot better than a fucking statement! Hold on. 

#### Voice Mail - Bruce Wayne

_“I’m about to go nuclear, old man, and if you ever want to be on speaking terms with me again you better be prepared to fucking back me up!”_

#### Jason Todd Lashes Out!

By Laurie Lester

Jason Todd broke his silence in the most epic and unexpected way early this morning when he posted a lengthy Instagram post addressed to his fans and the general public. 

His reason for emerging from his cone of silence? Apparently some obsessed fans broke into a charity school in the Bowery - specifically  The Junkyard School, a ramshackle, not-for-profit institution literally run from underneath Sprang Bridge three out of four seasons of the year (it’s closed in the winter due to insufficient protection from the weather). They vandalized or flat out destroyed equipment, furniture and anything else they could find. 

The reason for this destruction?  Tim Drake, the young nurse lately much reported on in the news as Jason Todd’s potential soulmark match, volunteers at said school, and with no way to legally access Drake’s apartment and Gotham General having its own security (or because Drake had allegedly been fired), the fans, apparently concerned for Jason’s safety with a reportedly (unconfirmed) narcissistic stalker, took it upon themselves to warn him off Jason presumably by hitting the only target they could reach.

Jason was appalled at this act, as well you might imagine. He made no bones about letting his fanbase know his feelings on the matter. The full Instagram post (actually a photoset of a lengthy statement) is below, along with some of the eye-opening responses to it:

[Warnings: Foul Language]

JayTodd @jaytodd

Writer, actor, professional Wayne annoyer, accidentally and bewilderingly famous

.

****

To all my awesome fans who have done good deeds and donated to charity and just tried to be stellar human beings in my name? This post is not directed at you.

To all the people who honestly couldn’t give a fuck about my personal life and just like seeing my movies? This post is not directed at you.

To all the people out there who love their favorite celebrities but have always shown decency and restraint when dealing with them in a public or private setting, have respected their space and not forced yourself into it? This post isn’t directed at you.

Hell, to all the mildly obsessed fans who keep pics of me on their phones or walls but have the self control to let it stop there? I don’t see the attraction but it’s your life and I’m not going to dictate to you who you like and how, so this post is not directed at you.

To all the rest of my fans? You assholes fucking suck.

Bear with me, because I can show my fucking receipts here.

See that pic there in the beginning? That’s a photo taken several weeks ago by Tim Drake, who, by all _reliable_ reports, is a hard working, dedicated medical professional and by far and away the smartest and most compassionate person in any room he enters (see link in caption, posted by his roommate).

Notice what it shows? That’s a room full of decorations a bunch of desperately poor, marginalized and victimized homeless kids made. You’d never know it to look at them, would you? They look bright and colorful and wonderfully hand made, because they were made by kids having fun like kids ought to. 

And they were having fun, because they went to The Junkyard School. How do I know that? Because I went to that school. Before I got adopted into the dizzying strata of the .001% occupied by Bruce Wayne and a couple of Saudi royal families, I was a poor kid from Crime Alley. Mom was a heroin addict who never shook it off, my sperm donor was an abusive drunk. I myself was briefly a street kid, on the run from social services and digging food out of dumpsters. I’ve been frank about my roots in the past, but I’m not here to revisit my old scars. I’m here to talk about that school.

That school saved my life. That school was the only reason I was still able to laugh and love and play pretend, and for that matter, read complicated books and do trigonometry and cook and write essays. Hell, my first foray into acting was at the school when they’d have us study plays and put on shows to keep the donations coming in, because it never had corporate sponsors and still won’t accept them to this day. Wayne Foundation has tried it, believe me.

I can’t even begin to describe what that place meant to me. How much I fucking needed it, needed to just go everyday to somewhere SAFE where I could get guaranteed good food, where I could sit at a desk and just, for even four hours a day, be a regular fucking kid. I needed that safety and stability and it informed so much of what I later became - son, soldier, actor and all. 

Okay, so this is where the sweet turns bitter, because the next pic? That’s what the school looked like after SOME COMPLETE ASSHOLES, who probably follow me right here on Instagram, took it upon themselves to ‘send a message’ to Tim Drake without even fucking knowing who he was, and with no thought or care as to the violation of a safe space of dozens of, sometimes fragile and abused, children who did fucking NOTHING to them.

So this post is to those assholes.

Hey, assholes? Turn in your fan club cards. Cancel your memberships. Toss your pins and your stickers and all your merch with my name on it. Don’t bother following me anywhere, on anything, for any reason. I don’t want to fucking know you. My fans often mildly bewilder me and occasionally discomfort me but for the first time ever that I can say you truly DISGUST me.

Is that clear enough for you? You disgust me, and I’d sooner never work again than have ANYONE perpetrate that shit in my name and I’d also sooner claw my own skin off than even piss on you if you were on fire.

If I ever find the people who did this I swear I will personally name and shame you for the world to see what a pathetic and morally bankrupt waste of fucking space you are. I hope this follows you for the rest of your fucking lives and into the fucking grave. I hope it follows your children, and your children's children, so you can hurt the way you made those kids hurt.

And to anyone who didn’t actually do the deed but are smugly grinning behind their screens thinking it was a deed well done? Same rules apply.

****

[In the actual caption of the photoset]

receipt one posted by his roommate 

If anyone wants to help actually FIXING this mess,  donate here. It won’t take much. I am, right at this moment, ordering a BUNCH of art supplies and getting some old recyclables together so that I can sit down with those kids and any volunteer who comes and see if we can’t, by some miracle, recreate all their hard work by the time the 23rd rolls around.

And if you were one of the assholes that did this? I don’t want your money or your time. Fuck off.

I’d also like to express my deepest regrets to  @dragonnurse for all the pain and inconvenience both I and  @waynefamily have caused you. We didn’t have the right to your private documents and while their being made public was accidental it should never have been a risk to begin with.

I’m sorry Tim. You deserve a lot better than me.

Everyone else, leave him the fuck alone (looking at you  @vvale).

#thejunkyardschool #assholefans #letsfixthis

Here are some of the replies the now viral post has gotten:

**@flyinggrayson** 100% absolutely agree with everything said here. This was an indefensible act that no one in their right mind should be proud of, and nobody with a single working heart cell would condone. I’ll see you at art class, Little Wing.

**@safetrazr** OMG I’m crying. I can’t believe anybody would do something like that because of an actor!

**@reed333** Ok I was a little leery about Drake and still am but that was waaay over the line, WTF?

**@pennyfare** God I hate those stupid stans! They give EVERYONE in fandom a bad name! Donating AND putting my name on the volunteer list!

**@patelspeaks** God that’s not only horrendous it’s fucking racist. So many of those marginalized kids are BIPOC and/or LBTQ+. I bet those super stans were some white-ass mommybloggers who didn’t give a damn about some coloured kids right to safe spaces.

**@jaytoddoutlawclub** I think I speak for all of us at the JTOC that if we find any of our members are responsible for this, we are expunging them. All of us are donating, time or money.

**@jillyjumpsover** please everyone donate whatever you can, even if it’s like $1 you got to spare. I used to go there too and all of that stuff goes a long way.

**@jaytodd4562** OMG that Drake person got to him!

I think all of us here at the Gazette agree that what happened at the Junkyard School was an appalling act. We have reached out to the police to find out if they have any leads and will update as the facts come in.

EDIT!

The below message was found in a slew of replies to Jason’s post:

**@dragonnurse** I wouldn’t say that, exactly.

#### knightinsourarmour.tumblr.com/post/hey-paging-glitteringotham-i-hate-to

HEY, paging  glitteringotham!

I hate to say I told you so BUT I FUCKING TOLD YOU SO!

gothamgazette.com/en/artsande/latest/article/27682827embedinst/2474421774 

Knightinsourarmour reblogged  Glitteringotham.tumblr.com/post/7762589/okay-after-extensive-research-and-an-all 

Can we talk about ‘fair’s fair’ and ‘it’s all out there’ now, hm?

845 Notes

glitteringotham

OMG


End file.
